


Its Always You

by bbugiedan



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbugiedan/pseuds/bbugiedan
Summary: Au where jonghyun and minhyun is a prince of each other kingdom but they need to marry for a stronger alliances. Oh and neither of them speak each other languages.





	1. One

There is no way that this is going to work.

 

Minhyun staring blankly at the huge windows across the room. He's sighing and his head throbbing because of the stress. It was whole political thing. His kingdom needed stronger alliances and his father has determined on the issues of marriage, for goodness sake, he's been persuaded for months by his father.

 

Onibugi Kingdom was very far away it takes several months travel time and until a few months ago, Minhyun had barely even heard of the place. They have a plentiful land but full with criminals and other types unsuited for organised military combat. Kitsune Kingdom, his kingdom on the other hand is a nation of warriors but they lacked proper resources of food production which limited their military powers. So, with the powers of their culture and lands combined they could become a strong force.

 

However, his father seem to fail to take into account that both parties in this marriage were male, so it is impossible to produce an heirs. Their wedding of course was an uncomfortable mishmash of cultures and traditions that proved highly cringe worthy for him and his new husband. And the thing that made him feels so annoyed with this marriage thing is neither of them spoke each other's language.

 

At Minhyun's side is his translator Aron and at Jonghyun's side was his translator Minki. That was another hitch in their marriage. Luckily for Minhyun he grew up as good friends with Aron so he trusts the man's judgement on Jonghyun.

 

The four of them are alone together for the first time, Jonghyun and Minki on one side of the table, both stoic and impossible to read, Minhyun and Aron on the other.

 

Minki trying a few languages before catching onto one that Aron recognises, Minhyun unfortunately doesn't recognise it and it seems that Jonghyun doesn't either.

 

There is no way that this is going to work.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minhyun leans out of the balcony and watches his husband reading a book but the book full with drawings instead of letters.

 

He watches Jonghyun for a few moments. It's not been as bad as he thought living with him. The two of them don't share a room yet, though he knows that eventually questions will be asked if they don't, but for now it's comfortable. The pair of them are getting to know each other at a slow pace, slowed down by Aron and Minki's refusal to outright translate for them and instead giving them notes with the correct words in the other's language. The eventual aim is for them both to become bilingual and each of them gets a day in turn where they can speak their own language and the other has to bend to speaking that one, the next day the languages are reversed.

 

Minhyun decides to go down there and talk to Jonghyun cause no matter how hard he looks he cannot find Aron or Minki anywhere to assist him. So he enters the courtyard where Jonghyun is reading.

 

"Good morning." Jonghyun says in his own language to Minhyun. Minhyun frowns a little, Jonghyun's language still sounds so alien to him. Even when Jonghyun speaks Minhyun's language he adds edges to the words where there should be none and add syllables where the words should flow.

 

"Morning." Minhyun responds with a nod. He opens his mouth to talk but realises that with no Aron or Minki he doesn't have anyone to hand him a script.

 

"Where... where Aron and Minki?" Minhyun tries, knowing that the sentence is off somehow.

 

"Where are Aron and Minki." Jonghyun corrects him. Minhyun nods, yeah, Jonghyun's language has lots of additional words needed to make it complete whereas Minhyun's runs a lot on context.

 

"They're out at the-" Jonghyun says and then his sentence goes somewhere where Minhyun has no idea what he's saying.

 

"What?" Minhyun asks. Jonghyun repeats himself but it's still nonsense to Minhyun. Shit, he doesn't know these words.

 

"The one outside shopping place for shopping." Jonghyun says unevenly in Minhyun's language, again adding in words that he doesn't need.

 

"Ohhh, the market." Minhyun groans, picking out the word in Jonghyun's language. He did know that but he hasn't used the word in over a week and now it's apparently fallen out of his head.

 

Jonghyun corrects his pronunciation for a moment but the other man smiles when Minhyun gets it. Just seeing it makes Minhyun smile back. Jonghyun's always so serious and sharp that Minhyun often forgets just how gentle his smile really is when he does it.

 

"So... just... us." Minhyun says, gesturing between them.

 

"Yes, we're alone." the prince answers with a nod. Minhyun nods as well rather dumbly. He's not sure that he and Jonghyun have ever talked this long without Aron and Minki. Most of their conversations so far have been practical, asking for things or the basics of conversation like being forced to discuss the weather, which is boring.

 

They try continue to talk with each other despite their limited languages skill. Once in a while they help to correct each other pronunciation and have to keep switching languages in an effort to explain words that they don't know. Minhyun learnt the books that Jonghyun was reading called manga and he noted that Jonghyun's smile cracks open, brightening his whole face up and making him look handsome all over again when he's explaining about it. Seems like Jonghyun really loved to read manga.

 

He looks at Jonghyun for a few long moments. The black hair man is cute but he can become cold in a way that Minhyun has to admit he finds attractive. Jonghyun skin is tanned compared to him. Even in his kingdom, Minhyun is well known to have a translucent pale skin and his blonde hair really makes him stand out even in a crowd full of people.

 

Minhyun should be adopting Jonghyun’s culture at least a little. It's his culture too now after all. Plus it might be a way for the two of them to become a little closer.

 

"We're back, I hope you two weren't fighting." Minki says in Jonghyun's language as he and Aron walk into the courtyard. Minhyun finds himself surprised, he didn't think that the two of them had talking for so long, time must have really got away from him.

 

"Oh, Minki. I need-" Jonghyun starts and dashes to Minki. He breaks out in a quick and quiet native burst of his own language, his words more complex than those that he uses with Minhyun. He can only catch a few words of what Jonghyun is saying but Minki's expression seems surprised, so does Aron's.

 

Minki smiles coyly and writes something down on paper for Jonghyun. As Jonghyun tells him what to write Minhyun can catch the occasional word.

 

"We'll be inside, I'll let you talk." Minki says with a smile and he and Aron disappear with Aron shooting Minhyun a lingering curious glance, as if he doesn't want to leave and would rather watch this play out.

 

Jonghyun frowns in concentration at the paper and walks up to Minhyun, his mouth silently moving along with a few words. Minhyun waits in burning curiosity. Jonghyun starts to speak in Minhyun's native language, his words a little uneven but sounding entirely sincere.

 

"Minhyun. We should do this again." Jonghyun says, making Minhyun grin.

 

"I am proud to-" Jonghyun cuts himself off and Minhyun can't help but notice that the other man is going a little red.

 

Jonghyun avoids Minhyun's eyes and shoves his hands and his notes in his pocket and repeats and finishes his sentence, addressing his words to Minhyun's shoes.

 

"I am proud to be yours." Jonghyun mumbles. Even his ears are red now.

 

"Oh." Minhyun breathes in shock, his heart pounding hard in his chest all of a sudden.

 

Jonghyun looks up at him warily whilst Minhyun just stares in shock at him. He realises that the other man is regretting his words when he sees him tense up and turn even redder.

 

"Forget." Jonghyun mutters in Minhyun's language and moves to get past him.

 

"No! Wait." Minhyun says quickly in Jonghyun's language, catching his arm as Jonghyun goes. God, he's been rude. Jonghyun put a whole speech together like that and spoke it in Minhyun's own tongue and he's just stared at the man without saying anything.

 

"I'm honored too." He says softly and with that Jonghyun relaxes in Minhyun's hold.

 

To Minhyun's surprise he means it. He doesn't really like Jonghyun. But the man has honor and his own charms and cute and Minhyun likes and respects that. He can't bring himself to feel like this was a mistake or a mismatched pairing even though it's a political marriage.

 

Jonghyun  shifts uneasily after a second and Minhyun starts to think that he's perhaps been holding onto the other man for too long. He realises that his assumption about Jonghyun's agitation was probably wrong when the other man leans in and presses the quickest and most innocent kiss to Minhyun's lips before darting back into his own space. This time Jonghyun goes really red and he ducks his head in embarrassment.

 

"Goodbye." Jonghyun says hastily and rushes inside, not making eye contact with Minhyun, leaving the blonde alone in the courtyard.

 

Minhyun just stares at the door that Jonghyun left through. He touches his lips with his fingertips and feels butterflies explode in his stomach.


	2. Two

Jonghyun likes this country. It’s been three months he lives here and yeah, it’s cold a fuck because currently it’s a winter season. It takes him entire first month to adjust with the Kitsune weather and he know he’ll adjusted over time. His country is nice and temperate weather wise, and the palace is near the sea and it always leads to a fresh and cool sea breeze that Jonghyun personally loves. Kitsune on the other hand is a landlocked country, which is far away from the sea. He has missed his home of course but knowing he was going to go back home made it okay.

 

His new room is in isolated wing of the palace. Opposite his room is Minhyun’s room and there is spacious living room in the middle. He wandering around the palace while waiting for lunch calls. The palace is built mostly of stone, just as the buildings in Onibugi are. However, a lot of the outside of the palace is in fact wood. Not wooden planks but actual trees, if anything the castle is more wood than stone from the outside. He wonders what the palace looks like in autumn. Autumn is one of the seasons that he’d been adamant that he wanted to be in his own country for.

 

Jonghyun sighs, the taller man didn’t show up during breakfast and it does make Jonghyun worried. His mind keeps snapping back to his blonde husbands. He's married to Minhyun but they both know that it wasn't because they loved each other. Hell, until the day that they had their ceremony the pair of them hadn't even met. But... he's grown to like Minhyun a little. He's really fucking weird, even with the language barrier aside he's got to admit that.

 

Sometimes, he keeps getting these moments with Minhyun where the other man will be close to him or he’ll have a moment of looking so impossibly beautiful that his heart just stops. Minhyun… he barely looks human sometimes. He looks like something someone dreamed up, like the stories of mythical men and women who were half in this world and half out of it, their skin glowing from within with terrifying magic. It’s just that Minhyun looks… perfect. His heart burns with a fire inside of his chest and he feels his cheeks heat up.  He walks past a servant and she stops him.

 

“My liege, uh… lunch is ready” the girl says nervously.

 

“Thank you.” He responds anyway, it would be rude not to. He wants to ask more questions but she simply curtsies and rushes off, leaving him alone in the hallway.

 

He arrived at the dining hall to see that the food are all already on the table. Minki and Aron are sitting and having their lunch while talking quietly.

 

“Hey, Minki, where’s Minyeonni?” he ask his childhood friend when he didn’t see his husband in the hall. Minki arches his eyebrow in a deliberate gesture. He’s got that sly smile on though, he's just staring back at him.

 

“Minyeonni?” Aron smirks and laugh quietly.

 

“Uhh…um yeahh” Jonghyun mutters looking at anywhere except their faces.

 

“Minhyun is in the office, seems like both of you have your own special nickname, how sweet!” Minki replies flatly with unimpressed expression.

 

Jonghyun scowls, he’s not sure which is worse, Minki’s heartless tone or the fact that he’s right. They do have nicknames for each other so, what? They are married for fuck sakes. “What is office?” Jonghyun asks, trying hard to ignore Minki and tilting his head curiously.

 

“Office is a room where you do your own work, something like that” Minki explains, briefly switching to their own languages so that Jonghyun gets the word.

 

“Why they have so many different words for the same thing?” Jonghyun grumbles but proceeds to find his husband.

 

When he’s in front of his husband’s office, he tried to reach for the handle of the door but pauses at Minhyun's open door and watches as his husband scribbling something at his huge table. Jonghyun’s heart aches and his breath catches. Minhyun’s face when concentrate is so handsome. Ahhh, this is bad.  He's fine with being attracted to Minhyun because, really, who wouldn't be? And he's pleased that Minhyun is so much more than he'd first assumed, he's proud but he's humble and dedicated too.

 

“Why don’t you go inside?” a voice asks at him. Jonghyun jolts and sees Sujin, uh no, his sister in law, standing way too close to him for comfort. How had he not notice her coming over? Oh yeah, the attractive blonde being concentrated and focused in a way that makes Jonghyun’s chest swell. After all, Minhyun’s skills and accomplishments are his own too. But, he knows why really. Minhyun is his now and seeing just how skilled and intelligent he is makes Jonghyun glow with glee at getting to be with someone like that.

 

“Okay, enjoy staring.” His sister in law says while smirking and walk away and Jonghyun reddens at having lost his attention to the other man again.

 

Jonghyun stands there awkwardly alone for a moment before he knocks the door and comes into the office slowly, leaning around the door hesitantly.

 

“Jjuya, you come?” The blonde look up and smiling at him.

 

Jonghyun smiles at the fact that Minhyun keeps trying to talk in Jonghyun's own language. His pronunciation is awful sometimes but he's starting to get some of the sounds that his language doesn't have. It's almost sweet how hard he's trying. When Minki and Aron refused to directly translate for them at the beginning Jonghyun predicted that the two of them would speak the barest minimum and refuse to learn much of the other's language, but it's not worked out that way at all.

 

“Yeah, um lunch” Jonghyun answer in Minhyun’s language. His answer clunky and lacking the finesse that it would in his own language. He knows that Minhyun's language is more colourful than his own. They can about understand each other for the most part but it will take years to come together to full fluency.

 

Minhyun smiles and comes near him, he takes Jonghyun hand and lace it together with him. Jonghyun's heart flutters confusingly in his chest.

 

“Do you come here because you are worried about me? “ Minhyun ask, his words sound childish in construction. His eyes on Jonghyun

 

“No, I’m not!” Jonghyun retorts while trying to pull his hand free from Minhyun’s grips.

 

Minhyun laugh, he still doesn’t let go Jonghyun’s hand. He leans down, and kisses the edge of Jonghyun mouth, just in the same place that Jonghyun did with him last week. Minhyun’s stomach growl loudly enough to break the kiss and make Jonghyun stare at him.

 

“I guess I’m really hungry.” Minhyun laughs a little and Jonghyun raises an eyebrow.

 

“Ughh, why you skips breakfast? Don’t you know breakfast is important?” Jonghyun rolled his eyes and drags Minhyun out from the office to the dining hall. Why he bother falling for the other guy again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love sassy Minki.


	3. Three

Minhyun has been away for three days for military manoeuvres at the east of Kitsune. He’s not tired but he really miss his husband. This is weird. He still doesn't know what to make of the kiss, Jonghyun hasn't brought it up since and it could well be a platonic cultural thing. It could be a mark of respect or sincerity or... or something. After all, he does kiss him back.

 

He's not sure what it really means for either of them, how do Onibugians view that kind of thing? He could bring it up with Minki or Aron, he could ask what it means. In all honesty though he's a little scared to. He doesn't know how he'll feel if he's told that it is something platonic or how he'll feel if he's told that it's something romantic.

 

He pauses his thought when someone looks like Minki walk pass in front of him, but he has pink?....... pink hair?

 

That’s weird.

 

“Minki!” Minhyun calls out to him, making his way over.

 

Minki stops and looks at him.

 

"What happen to your hair?" Minhyun asks after a few long moments.

 

"There's an official royal banquet tonight and a ball with your extended royal family. It's an important meeting." Minki says calmly and try to walk away.

 

"I know about the banquet tonight but that... didn't really answer my question." Minhyun says after a few long moments when Minki does not elaborate.

 

“In our culture we dye our hair for formal events. The colour is different for each person. The colour represent what we are or what we currently feel at the moments.” Minki answers while flipping his hair.

 

Minhyun nods and makes his excuses to go to his room. But when he passes Jonghyun's room he can't help but to feel curious about his husband hair colour. He wants to knock his husband’s door when-

 

“Minhyun?” Aron calls, making Minhyun jump in surprise.

 

“Shit, you startled me!” Minhyun curses, his heart hammering in his chest as he looks at his equally surprised friend.

 

“You should get ready for the banquet tonight, come here” Aron says and effortlessly pulls him away from Jonghyun’s door.

 

“Bu…..But” Minhyun sighs, and he let Aron drag him to his room.

 

By early evening Minhyun is dressed for the banquet and ball. He's wearing a simple black tie for tonight. He wears white dress shirt with a wing tipped collar, black satin bow and black textured tuxedo jacket that seems to reflect different shades of dark red. He makes his way into their shared living area and drops into one of the lounge chairs as he waits for Jonghyun to get done.

 

After an hour Minhyun gets bored and wanders off to find Jonghyun. He knocks on the door of the man's room and peeks his head around the door. Minhyun's eyes widen in shock, Jonghyun is shining with reflected light from all over. His snow white shirt is glittering with silver thread, stitched with wave patterns that catch the light brilliantly. The hems of the sleeves and the deep neckline of his shirt are blue and similarly sewn with glittering thread and perhaps some kind of small stones. He wears a waistcoat of the blue silk and velvet that Minhyun thought the person who made it took weeks to complete because of the detail. He wears white leather boots so pure and bright that they can hardly be believed.

 

Oh and his hair.

 

 

It’s blue.

 

 

Jonghyun hair is blue.

 

Minhyun’s heart halts in his chest and then goes triple speed. He feels his throat become dry. He swallows thickly.

 

“Min?” Jonghyun ask curiously, his head tilting as he looks at Minhyun. He's probably been staring for a while. Minhyun slowly moves behind him. He spots then that there seems to be some fine silver chain woven through Jonghyun's blue hair that comes together across his hairline on his forehead with a blue jewel in it. His hair is quite wavy and it seems to be threaded with delicate tendrils of this chain making his entire person seem to glitter and glow, the whole effect making the man seem somehow ethereal like some mystical demigod.

 

"Uh." Minhyun manages, both languages temporarily abandoning him.

 

"I uh... you... ready?" He says brokenly with no excuse as he's speaking in his native tongue.

 

"Just about." Jonghyun responds with a sigh and picks up a beautiful white lace choker. He seems to struggle with it for a moment before groaning in frustration and then flicking a look to Minhyun. Jonghyun doesn't ask for help but nor does he protest when Minhyun takes the ends of the necklace from Jonghyun's hands.

 

He clips the choker together and then looks up to see Jonghyun watching him in the mirror with a curious look on his face. The blue hair before him stares at him. He's Minhyun's husband, and yes, the idea is taking a long time to sink in but it's true that this man before him is indeed his.

 

Jonghyun slowly turns around, leaning back casually against the mirror to take in how Minhyun looks, his head tilting slightly in assessing curiosity. If Minhyun is not mistaken his lip seems pink and glossy too. In comparison to Jonghyun, Minhyun feels suddenly horrifyingly underdressed.

 

Jonghyun's hands reach out and feel Minhyun's chest, touching the soft black jacket. Minhyun's breath halts in his chest and his heart all but stops.

 

"Pretty...it has….what was that word…red?" Jonghyun frowns.

 

"Shades?" Minhyun offers weakly.

 

"Yes, shades. This black jacket has red shades." Jonghyun agrees with a nod.

 

Minhyun needs to say something, anything, because Jonghyun is touching him in a way that half confuses him and makes him doubt if it's a culture thing and half makes his heart race in anticipation and hope.

 

Jonghyun says something, it's something complimentary on his appearance, the closest approximation that Minhyun can get to is 'you look great' but the tone is different from how he's heard the words before. Jonghyun's language is tricky like that and Minhyun suspects that Jonghyun's tone says something similar but different. Even he not fully understood the compliment, the contact from Jonghyun make his face heat up so much.

 

When they enter the main ballroom it's not set out for dancing yet. He laced his hand with Jonghyun's to show that they're together and because he can see Jonghyun nervousness. Cute.

 

"Want to dance?" He asks, holding his hand out to Jonghyun. The other prince looks a little hesitant at Minhyun's offer.

 

"Hey, I've seen you practice, you're not that bad you know." Minhyun says with a light laugh. He watches a muscle clench in Jonghyun's cheek and the man nods. He takes Minhyun's hand, his expression looking more like a man heading out to battle than to a waltz.

 

Minhyun grins and pulls him into the middle of the ballroom floor. One of the advantages of being a prince is that people make way for you, you don't have to worry about finding a spot. He turns back to Jonghyun, their hands still intertwined and he pulls the other man closer to him.

 

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay." Minhyun says quietly and takes Jonghyun through the dance to the music, pulling Jonghyun from one step to the next. Jonghyun clips his toes a few times and looks terribly ill at ease.

 

"Stop looking at your feet. Look at me." Minhyun says, slipping into Jonghyun's language so that the people around them won't understand what he's telling the blue hair man. Jonghyun's lips purse and he does what Minhyun says. With him not focusing on his feet so much his dancing actually improves. He still feels stiff and forced at it, but he's technically doing fine.

 

Minhyun closes his eyes happily for a few moments. This is easily the best ball that they've ever held, for him anyway. By this point in the evening he would have had to dance with plenty of old distant great aunts and diplomats, anyone that needed flattering. But now that he's married it's perfectly acceptable for him to be dancing with Jonghyun and Jonghyun alone. If he does dance with anyone else it'll be by choice. He likes that.

 

The evening speeds by, he and Jonghyun eat, talk and dance, they drink and chat to other people. Before too long people are leaving and it's time to retire. Minhyun don’t know how they end up at the corner of the wall of the ballroom.

 

Minhyun looks at Jonghyun. The smaller man is so beautiful tonight. He can't quite ignore the blooming warmth in his own chest. Has he got enough to drink to ask a question that ballsy? Hm. Ah well, fuck it.

 

"So, how do you feel about me?" He asks with far more calm than he feels.

 

He watches Jonghyun carefully. The other man's mouth opens slightly, but nothing comes out and Minhyun gets to watch up close how Jonghyun's skin starts to go red. Jonghyun shuts his mouth and swallows, his eyes darting away.

 

"I..." Jonghyun mumbles awkwardly to a spot on the wall about three inches to the left of Minhyun's ear. Minhyun decides to be a little shit and moves into that space, making Jonghyun look at him. Oh hey, Jonghyun can go redder.

 

"You kissed me once." He points out. Jonghyun is approximately tomato coloured now.

 

Jonghyun answers something, fast and under his breath.

 

"Say again?" Minhyun asks, poking Jonghyun in the chest.

 

"I don't- don't know." The prince says uneasily.

 

Minhyun hums back and considers that answer for a moment. If he has to be completely honest he can't say that he knows what he feels for Jonghyun either. Oh sure, the man is handsome and he has lots of good qualities, he makes Minhyun's heart throb sometimes and he's had butterflies almost all evening from being with him. But it's hardly love, they barely know each other.

 

"Different from when we met?" He prompts.

 

"Yes." Jonghyun replies, that answer seems easier.

 

A heavy silence falls between them and Minhyun doesn't know if he should have said what he did, but if he made Jonghyun speak his mind then he owes him the same respect back. Besides, if he's going to start adopting some of Jonghyun's culture then this seems to be a reasonable place to start.

 

"I don't know either." Minhyun offers and Jonghyun looks up in surprise. Oh wow, now Minhyun feels his own face heating up a little. Jonghyun stares at him and Minhyun wishes that he knew the man well enough to read him better. He thinks that's uncertainty there on Jonghyun's face.

 

Warily Minhyun leans forward his hand just touching the side of the Jonghyun's face and gently guiding him into the right angle so that Minhyun can kiss him. Not on the corner of his mouth like Jonghyun had done to him, but for real. He keeps it pretty chaste but he moves his lips against the smaller man's enough that it's not just a quick peck on the lips. Jonghyun makes this surprised little noise and clutches his hands in Minhyun's shirt.

 

Minhyun pulls away but the Jonghyun follows him, almost close enough that they're still kissing him.

 

"Mm….Min" Jonghyun calls his name quietly, his mouth moving close to Minhyun's.

 

Oh God, This is bad.

 

 

This is so bad.

 

Minhyun kisses his husband again, this time it's a little more intense and he feels Jonghyun shiver slightly. When Minhyun really does pull back this time the blue hair man is flushed and Minhyun catches the way Jonghyun's eyes flick to Minhyun's lips again.

 

Minhyun wishes that he had some way to capture an exact moment in time and preserve it forever. If he could he’d want Jonghyun’s expression right now to be made into a painting so he could just go and look at it whenever he wanted.

 

He knows that he should take this slowly, that they should get to know each other and Minhyun doesn't really intend for this to get further than this tonight. Not really. But a huge part of his brain is tempted. Tempted to drag Jonghyun and throw him into bed. He likes what Jonghyun's wearing but he'd like it even more on his bedroom floor. He supposes that maybe he's testing out the idea, seeing if it does it for him, maybe he's just teasing himself.

 

Minhyun pulls Jonghyun back towards their private wing of the palace. Ah, this is so hard.

 

"Goodnight Jjuya." Minhyun says quietly petting Jonghyun hair and heading into his room without looking back and shutting the door. He gets a few steps into his room and smacks his fist against his forehead over and over again. Why'd he do that? What's Jonghyun going to think now? Stupid! He's got himself all worked up over it too, thinking about doing stuff that's probably not going to happen for a long time. So stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love paint! Jonghyun needs justice, I really love blue haired Jonghyun and poor my sons, they are so confused.


	4. Four

Jonghyun walks back and forth through hallway but he can't make himself stop thinking about Minhyun. All he can think about is Minhyun. He closes his eyes and sighs. Last night has been so amazing.  They talked and spend time together and he loves it.

 

Shit, he loves it? That's an awfully strong word isn't it? Okay, he doesn't love Minhyun though, though his brain quietly adds 'not yet'. Fuck.

 

It's a political marriage, but he's only gone and actually fallen in love with the man. Sure Minhyun likes him, he knows that. He knows that Minhyun is attracted to him too, he's seen the way that Minhyun looks at him when he's dressed particularly well or after they've kissed. Minhyun looks at him like he wants him but... if Minhyun loves him back then Jonghyun's never seen anything to hint at it. But maybe he's missing the social cues from Minhyun's culture to pick it up. Sometimes he feels like he gets Minhyun completely and that he can read him just fine, but sometimes he's so very different that Jonghyun feels as if he'll never understand the man.

 

He's being stupid, he knows it. He's only known Minhyun for a few months, barely half a year and already he's head over heels for the guy. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The morning air has got incredibly cold and there is snow here and there and cold wind blowing his whole face.

 

He feels the prickle of awareness at being watched and when he looks over he sees Minhyun standing just to the side. Minhyun looks at him almost like he's in awe. Jonghyun will be the first to admit that he looks pretty good but he's not sure that he is good looking enough to warrant the kind of look that Minhyun's giving him. Minhyun is staring at him like he's too good to be true and probably not real. Minhyun shuts his slightly open mouth and Jonghyun watches as Minhyun swallows, his throat moving with the action.

 

“Hey,” Jonghyun says innocently.

 

Minhyun comes closer so that he's only a step away from Jonghyun. Cautiously he reaches a hand out, watching Jonghyun for any signs of the ‘no’ that he's not going to give. Minhyun's warm hand comes to Jonghyun's head and when his thumb brushes over Jonghyun's hair, Jonghyun’s eyes slide shut.

 

“I didn’t realise how long your hair had become.” Minhyun remarks as he strokes through Jonghyun’s hair.

 

Jonghyun opens his eyes. “Um, that’s because hair does grows,” Jonghyun says rolling his eyes while squirm away from Minhyun’s touch.

 

Minhyun laughs like he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders, smiling so wide his eyes disappeared into small crescents. It makes Jonghyun insides feel so warms.

 

“Why….um colour it blue? Is blue your…favourite colour?” Minhyun fumbles in Jonghyun's language.

 

"Is it not good to have blue hair?" Jonghyun replies with a quirk of his eyebrows.

 

"What? No! Its good- You look good, you look great-" Minhyun exclaims, looking back at him with wide, shocked eyes.

 

Jonghyun stares at his husband for a second before he bursts out laughing.

 

“What does the colour blue remind you of?” Jonghyun asks carefully and watches Minhyun intently.

 

“The skies and ocean” Minhyun answer with a frown.

 

“Exactly.” Jonghyun grins.

 

“It’s the ocean. They are beautiful.” Jonghyun continue. Minhyun doesn’t need to know that a part of him thinking of his home when he choose the colour blue, that he really miss to look at the sea from his old room. Minhyun doesn’t need to know that. So, he smiles instead.

 

“Oh, come, let’s have our breakfast. I’m hungry” Minhyun nods and slid an arm around Jonghyun’s waist and Jonghyun let himself be led by the other man to the dining hall.

 

As they open the door of the dining hall, they were greet with the sounds of laughter but then, Jonghyun realized they were surrounded in silence once they enter the hall. Minki looks at him sceptically and rolled his eyes dramatically. What with that face? Jonghyun feels the strong urge to punch his best friend’s face oh hey- Minhyun still had an arm around Jonghyun’s waist. Oh. Okay.

 

Aron smiles coyly and handing Minhyun a few papers. Jonghyun let them talks while he begins to cut the bread. Minki stand up to leave, thankfully Minhyun isn't the pampered prince, he's not big on being waited on and Aron certainly doesn't let anyone do that for him. Furthermore, they don’t have specific eating time schedule so, they can come anytime.

 

Minhyun scribbling something on the paper beside him.

 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Jonghyun says.

 

 “No I’m not.” He bites back.

 

 “Yeah, you’re left to right, look.” Jonghyun says, reaching an arm over Minhyun’s arm and tracing his finger over the page without touching it. He’s gesturing to the way that Minhyun writes, which of course is right to left. What other way would it be?

 

 “We go this way.” Minhyun elaborates, moving his finger right to left

 

 “Oh, you do it backwards.” Jonghyun says getting it. He imagines that it would be pretty strange to see it the other way around.

 

 “No, we do it right, you do it backwards.” Minhyun insists but that argument is cut off when Jonghyun pokes him in the forehead with the end of his spoon. Jonghyun scowls and pulls back the spoon so that he can properly glare at Minhyun and his smug fucking grin. Minhyun grin becomes wider and he leans a little more into his space,

 

“How do you write my name?” Minhyun asks him.

 

“Here” Jonghyun takes the pen and leans over, making harsh and angular strokes on the blank page from left to right.

 

“How do you write my name?” Jonghyun asks back.

 

“Ours is curly and we don’t have your name here so, here-“Minhyun explain and show him the paper.

 

Jonghyun frowns in confusion, “Why it’s so long?” he ask curiously.

 

“Junior Royal” Minhyun says, his voice edging into the category of proud and smug.

 

“How…how do you know?” Awkwardness rises in Jonghyun’s chest and bubbles unpleasantly. That name is his formal name. He definitely certain that he never told Minhyun his formal name. Junior Royal is a name he used for his people and subordinates. They only know and call him as Junior Royal. Whereas ‘Jonghyun’ is a name only his closest family can call him, yeah Minki included.

 

“I have a talk with Minki” Minhyun says softly and stands up slowly, watching Jonghyun as he does. He switching to Jonghyun languages to make his tone even gentler. Minhyun catches Jonghyun’s chin with his fingers and draws Jonghyun into a slow kiss.

 

It's gentle at first, careful almost. As soon as Jonghyun kisses him back though both of them become more insistent in it. Minhyun fists his hands in the back of Jonghyun's shirt and Jonghyun runs his hand up on Minhyun neck.

 

When the knock on the door comes the pair of them are both breathing heavily and Minhyun has backed Jonghyun against the chair so that Jonghyun leant back tugging Minhyun down with him. Minhyun's half leaning on the chair with one leg between Jonghyun's

 

Jonghyun swears that he is going to kill the person who just interrupted them unless it's for a very good reason.

 

"What?" Minhyun demands his voice sound so cold.

 

"Minhyun, I just got word from the guards." Aron's voice says through the door.

 

"Unless we're being invaded I don't CARE right now Aron." Minhyun says tersely.

 

Jonghyun's hand wanders up the inside of Minhyun's shirt, he rubs his thumb over Minhyun's ribs and smiles smugly up at Minhyun trying to keep a lid on his reactions whilst talking.

 

"It's your people, they are back” Aron says.

 

Jonghyun can feels Minhyun’s whole body freezes up.

 

"Okay, thanks Aron." Minhyun says a little unsteadily. He glances down at Jonghyun and leans down and kisses Jonghyun's neck, right over his thudding pulse.

 

"Come, let me introduce you...to my knights." Minhyun says uneasily and sits up again properly.

 

Jonghyun learnt that Minhyun’s nervousness is because his people apparently his friends and knights but they somehow connected with Minhyun’s father. So they are like Minhyun’s father spies? But Minhyun assured him that they are no harm.

 

They are three of them, and they are really good looking. They fling themselves at Minhyun with a joint hug and yell.

 

“Where’s Hyunbin?” Minhyun asks with a frown, looking at the group.

 

“He was with the horses he- oh!” the one with three moles at his face answer and it cuts out suddenly when a tall man walks up to the group.

 

“Hyunbin!” Minhyun exclaims cheerfully and slaps the man on the shoulder.

 

“Did you miss me?” The man asks with a smile.

 

“No I'm not.” Minhyun laughs, clearly pleased at seeing all of his friends again.

 

The smaller man with the dark hair looks up at Minhyun and says something in such a rapid burst of Minhyun’s native languages and with such a whine in his voice that Jonghyun can't understand him.

 

“Yeah, and it's been a long trip!” The guy with broad shoulder complains, in a slower and more intelligible voice.

 

“You really have weird friends” Jonghyun says in his native language. Truthfully he feel left out. He wish he can fully understand Minhyun’s language. He needs to work harder to become fluent.

 

“But you are weirder” Minhyun barks back.

 

“Great. Glad to know that.” Jonghyun grumbles and elbows Minhyun in the stomach.

 

“Hey, he's not being' very respectful to our prince.” Jonghyun hears from one of the first three guys who hugged Minhyun. He turns around but he can't see which one said it, but they are scowling at him.

 

“He's a prince too, so he doesn't count.” Minhyun says in his native language with a shrug. Jonghyun has been able to understand most of what's been going on but the cacophony of speech, but the exclamations and arguing that accompany their bowing to him completely goes over his head. Suddenly Jonghyun feels weird about all of it. Minhyun however seems to find it far too funny and it only just managing to suppress his laughter.

 

Minhyun smiling and leaning his arm on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

Jonghyun hears the others talking amongst themselves, there’s so much chatter in Kitsunian at once and there’s more than one or two people speaking, Jonghyun can’t understand a lick of it. He’s just getting a stream of unconnected words and it’s making him tense up all over. This was just the kind of thing that he was afraid of.

 

“Come on, let’s hear about it over lunch.” Minhyun says and jerks his head down the corridor. Minhyun and Jonghyun lead the way with the rest of Minhyun’s party behind them.

 

“There’s too much talking and I can’t understand all of them at once.” Jonghyun admits quietly and Minhyun’s expression becomes more serious. This is close to what is seems like a confession, he’s opened up to him, that he was weak there and trusted that Minhyun wouldn't do anything to hurt him with it.

 

“They’re being loud anyway, they’re mostly just talking to each-” Minhyun says quietly in Jonghyun’s native but then abruptly stops speaking. Jonghyun frowns and listens, though it’s hard to pick anything up in the cacophony of speech behind him.

 

“-a joke. It has to be… the way that he… how he looks?! It’s a joke, he’s a joke.”

 

“Minhyun wouldn’t joke… not a liar!”

 

Jonghyun swallows thickly, there’s bits he’s missing but he gets the gist of it. They think that he’s a joke compared to them, that he’s weak and no match for Minhyun, that it’s laughable that Minhyun would be with him. Either they think that Minhyun is pretending that some random person is the prince or they think that Jonghyun is a joke altogether.

 

“But look at him-”

 

Jonghyun hears a low snarl and then abruptly Minhyun is facing the other way, two quick steps and he is almost nose to nose with one of his knights.

 

“Shit, Hyunbin, just say-” One of the knights says quickly. Minhyun silences them with a raise of a hand and the air becomes tense.

 

“Say that again.” Minhyun demands and that is absolutely a demand, even in Minhyun’s interrogative and harsh sounding language that is a demand for sure.

 

“I wasn’t trying to step out of line Minhyun- prince.” The man corrects hastily.

 

“Say. That. AGAIN. Hyunbin.” Minhyun growls and Jonghyun watches as everyone around the two men takes a good half step back, though they’re all watching the exchange intensely.

 

“I said that it’s a joke. That he’s… that he’s a joke. I mean look at him, I could have stabbed him ten times already, he’s got no armour he’s unarmed and-”

 

“And I could STILL kick your ass!” Jonghyun snaps out. He’s got no idea where that came from. He’d been ashamed and small and hurt by everything but hearing him openly say that to Minhyun just snapped something in him. Shit, now they’re all looking at him wide eyed. The guy who was insulting him seems shocked but Jonghyun sees the hint of a smirk at the edge of Minhyun’s mouth.

 

“I don’t even know your name.” Jonghyun says to the knight in Kitsunian. The guy looks completely shocked, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stares at Jonghyun in complete bafflement.

 

“Don’t ignore a prince when he talks to you.” Minhyun snaps and the guy jumps slightly.

 

“No. I know you can’t.” The man says tersely.

 

“Hyunbin.” The man continue tersely in a voice that would be highly punishable in Onibugian.

 

 “So. Are you going to take back what you said or am I going to have to prove you wrong?” Jonghyun asks darkly.

 

“I’m sorry Prince Junior Royal” Hyunbin says indifferently.

 

Minhyun staring intently at Hyunbin and shakes his head.

 

The others are all still watching him and Hyunbin and- oh! He’s bowing to Jonghyun. Jonghyun looks wide eyed at Minhyun and starts to mouth ‘should I?’, after all aren’t bows often returned? Will not bowing back be a snub or something? Minhyun shakes his head minutely and Jonghyun stays put.

 

Hyunbin straightens up again and then walks off.

 

Jonghyun feels his head throbbing, he doesn’t have the space in his head to think about what just happened. He can feel Minhyun tense beside him. He touch Minhyun arm and he can see his eyes soften when they meet him.

 

“Am gonna take a rest” Jonghyun whispers to the prince and turns around without looking at his husband.

 

 

Today It’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i miss Sorry Sorry Team 2 so am gonna include them in this story. Unbeta-ed so sorry for any spelling and grammatical error.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italic fonts takes place before the banquet and before Minhyun go to the east of Kitsune.

_Minhyun is standing outside the palace with his officers and guards, all of the horses are loaded up. He’s ready to go. It only takes half a day to reach east of Kitsune. The place is a camp used for military manoeuvres. He’s the one who proposed the camp idea, towards his father and their country’s highest generals and most trusted advisors. He need to inspect and examine the camp to improve their military manoeuvres._

 

_“Minyeonni?” Jonghyun’s voice comes from behind him and he turns to see his husband sweeping elegantly down a staircase with his shirt billowing. Minhyun smiles in response._

 

_Jonghyun looks at him, the lost expression on his husband’s face tells him that he doesn’t know what is going on._

 

_“What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?” Jonghyun asks after a few moments._

 

_“Yeah, I’m going to visit a military camp” Minhyun answer using a simple vocabulary to make Jonghyun understand._

 

_“Oh, um Minyeonni, can you tell that I- that I’m from Onibugi?” Jonghyun asks in Minhyun language._

 

_“You’re the Prince.” Minhyun answers flatly, looking directly to Jonghyun._

 

_"I know that, I meant from the way I talk." Jonghyun snipes back._

 

_So cute._

 

_"Yes. Your accent, your tone, your appearance" Minhyun says but his husband looks lost and worry?_

 

_"My what?" Jonghyun asks with a downturn of his mouth._

 

_Why he’s so cute?_

 

_"How you look. You look like you're from Onibugi. The way you dress, your skin and your hair too. That's what I mean by your appearance." Minhyun answers with some elaboration, repeating the word at the end._

 

_"My appearance." Jonghyun echoes and Minhyun repeats it back until Jonghyun gets it right._

 

_"What's eating you?" Minhyun asks with a frown._

 

_"My Kitsunian is bad." Jonghyun answers unhappily._

 

_"It's not. But why?" Minhyun asks in confusion._

 

_"Never mind. Enjoy your trips" Jonghyun says and quickly and escapes._

 

_“Jonghyunnie?” Minhyun tries to reach his husband arm to stop him from going away, but Jonghyun steps away from him._

 

_"You seemed... scared. Do you... want to... talk... about it?" Minhyun continue, his toes curling in the shoes in discomfort. This is so awkward._

 

_"My Kitsunian isn't that good and I'm... scared..." Jonghyun says, forcing the word out while looking at him._

 

_Minhyun's eyes go almost comically wide at the word_

 

_“I can endure to be here because you’re with me. You’ve somehow gives me strength? But if you’re not here with me, my Kitsunian is not good, It scares me that they'll laugh at me for it, I don't want that because... I... don’t want to look like a loser as your husband… I want to be something that you can proudly show to anyone. “Jonghyun admits with a wince with Minhyun’s language_

 

_Jonghyun badly conjugated some verbs there and that his sentence structure was shit in places but Minhyun do understand all of that. His heart halts in his chest. "Oh." Minhyun says. He surprised and vaguely in awe and he staring up at Jonghyun’s galaxy eyes._

 

_"That's... the first time." Minhyun says in a slightly stunned voice and he swallows thickly. This is like Jonghyun is open up to him, like a confession._

 

_“Jonghyunnie, look. I’m only away for a few days, it’s not that long.” Minhyun says, reaching out to touch his husband’s face._

 

_“After my visit, I’m gonna stuck with you like a glue, even if you’re going to the toilet, I’m gonna follow you. Promise?” Minhyun continues with a smug grin on his face and he bursts out laughing._

 

_“That’s not my point, you fox!” Jonghyun exclaims while rolling his eyes and slaps his hand away._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Minhyun walking in silence to the knight’s quarters, his head is filled with a whirl of emotions. Jonghyun had explained his fear, shown Minhyun his weakness. So when Hyunbin, his usually happy and peaceful friend Hyunbin, went right for the weak spot that he knew Jonghyun had, well... he couldn't allow it.

 

His knight should know better than to act like that, Jonghyun is his husband, Hyunbin ought to respect that without being told. When Minhyun snapped at him to properly answer Jonghyun question, he can see Hyunbin’s jaw tense and he looks like he's about to punch his husband. Minhyun should feel sorry to his friend when he raise his voice but Hyunbin just moves into the shallowest bow after he apologized, the equivalent of a small child being forced to say 'thank you' for a gift they obviously didn't like. Any sympathy Minhyun had rapidly evaporates and Jonghyun looks to him with an expression of panic, mouthing the question as to whether he should bow too. Minhyun shakes his head, he wouldn't need to in this situation.

 

This whole Hyunbin thing is eating at him though and he knows that it's going to bother him until he finds out what's going on.

 

“Why are you doing this Hyunbin?” Minhyun asks, as he goes through the door into the knights quarters room.

 

The knight pauses in the middle of the room, his jaw tense. “Because someone needs to do it.” Hyunbin finally says.

 

“To do what? Attack a crown prince of a country that we have a deal with? Which is literally your first meeting with him?” Aron asks lightly, leaning against the wall and watching the pair of them intently.

 

The rest of his knights are in the room watching the pair with careful expression.

 

“He’s not strong enough to be anything to you!” Hyunbin barks out angrily, turning to face Minhyun for the first time.

 

“Hyunbin, it’s not your place to decide that.”Seongwoo says, interrupting them.

 

“So, what’s he like?” Seongwoo asks suddenly and moves to his side.

 

“You mean Jonghyun?” Minhyun says, properly looking at Seongwoo.

 

“Who else?” Seongwoo snorts with a roll of his eyes.

 

“It's complicated.” He starts, focusing on the floor.

 

“He's not what you think. He's not what I thought either.” Minhyun says firmly.

 

“I'd agreed to this because the country needed it, you all know that. I'd anticipated having to tolerate him, it was a price I agreed to. But it's been completely different.” He continues.

 

Everyone in the rooms falls into stunned silence and they look intently at Minhyun.

 

“He pushes me, I cannot tell you how much he pushes me. He argues with me, he complains. I don't think I've gone a single week without thinking about annoying him over and over again.” He says, because Jonghyun is easily the most frustrating man he's ever met.

 

Minhyun can see how his knights tense, like they are ready to go to war. Something uncomfortable twists in Minhyun's chest at the memory of Jonghyun opened up to him, how he had admitted that he was scared. Jonghyun trusted that Minhyun wouldn't do anything to hurt him with that information and it makes Minhyun shudder up his spine just to think about it.

 

“But he pushes me in good ways. It's like he's trying to make me better, to test me and to work out what we're doing...” Minhyun trails off.

 

“He's kind and he's gentle too, though it's hard to see it sometimes. His culture is so different that we end up arguing over misunderstandings but I know he never means anything bad by it.”Minhyun explains.

 

“Look, Jonghyun and I are still…it’s complicated. Just…treat him with respect and don’t treat this like some kind of entertainment. This is important okay? So, no meddling!” He adds that last bit with some force as he looks at Hyunbin.

 

He walks away from his knights and meet Sujin on the hallway. He tried to walk away from her because he’s already deal with so much thing today, he doesn’t want to deal with Sujin’s antics today. He really loves Sujin but, sometimes he can’t handle his sister.

 

“I saw the two of you last night. Kissing against the wall like a pair of stupid teenagers.” Sujin says flatly. That’s make him stop on his tracks.

 

“You know you don’t have to though, right?” Just because you’re married. It’s political and you don’t have to-“Sujin continues seriously.

 

Oh.

 

Minhyun’s face reddens as he tries to form the words in his head into speech.

 

“Uh. No, that-I…..wanted to.” He mumbles, suddenly looking anywhere but Sujin.

 

“Oh-ho.” Sujin says silkily and raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Shut up, it’s not- shut up, you witch. No one asked for your opinion!” Minhyun raises his voice, trying to hide his red face by getting angry.

 

Sujin staring at him with wide eyes and then smiles, a knowing smile.

 

Minhyun sighs.

 

“I like him. It’s new… but… I like him a lot and-.” Minhyun is cut off by Sujin laughing. The more he says and opened up about Jonghyun, the more he realises that it really is true. He thinks about Jonghyun so much already.

 

“Yeah, you like him alright! I’m glad that you’re happy. “She says.

 

“Oh and I think dad knows both of you sleep on a separate rooms”. She continues, It’s not a question, it rarely is. His sister is in the business of knowing, not asking. Sujin slaps his back and wanders off with a wave.

 

Great.

 

Just now it’s Hyunbin, now his father.

 

Only four people know he and Jonghyun sleep on separate rooms – Jonghyun, Minki and Aron maybe five including Sujin. He needs to meet Jonghyun later to discuss about all of this. Everything is so miserable today.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minhyun finish his work early. When he gets back to their wing of the palace, he goes straight to knocks on Jonghyun’s door.

 

“Come in.” comes the muted reply in Onibugian

 

He comes into the room slowly, leaning around the door. Jonghyun is….half naked. His shirt is missing and his still damp skin shines gently under the evening sunlight that shines to the room. His husband looks at him and smiles. Jonghyun looks good, it makes Minhyun feels at ease. This is so weird, Minhyun swears today his head going to explode because of the tension but when he looks at Jonghyun’s face he feels so calm and at peace.

 

“Um, are you done?” Minhyun murmurs in his own languages.

 

“Yeah, and I feel good” Jonghyun answers with a chuckle.

 

“Bundle up, I want to show you something” Minhyun says brightly. He really wants to spend time with his husband.

 

“Where to?” Jonghyun asks while tilting his head.

 

“It’s a secret. I’ll wait outside” Minhyun says and exit the room.

 

“Let's go then!" Minhyun says brightly once Jonghyun appeared with huge black coat.

 

Minhyun’s holding his hand out for Jonghyun to take and for a moment Jonghyun just looks at him. Jonghyun seems innocent enough, if unreasonably pretty.

 

"Just to be clear," Jonghyun says slowly, reaching out but not taking Minhyun's hand just yet.

 

"If I take your hand you're not gonna leave me and gonna take me back home safe and sound. Is that about right?" Jonghyun asks, looking from Minhyun's hand to him.

 

Minhyun swears Jonghyun really loves to tease him.

 

"Don't you trust me?" Minhyun says, sounding slightly hurt and his hand lowers a little.

 

"Apparently I do trust you." Jonghyun answers with a shrug and takes Minhyun's hand.

 

They walking into the treeline and in silence. He’s still holding Jonghyun hand.

 

“So….. You didn’t say…..that your knights gonna follow us” Jonghyun says after a while.

 

“We’re prince and they’re my knights.” Minhyun answer flatly while looking at his knights, which is 100m away behind them. Minhyun feels uncomfortable too, but at least his knights respect their space.

 

“And you didn’t say that were gonna climb a mountain” Jonghyun says unimpressed.

 

“This is not a mountain, it’s a hill. We’re not even climbing, we’re walking. Stop complaining” Minhyun says and pulls his husband closer.

 

Their group passes through woodland and heaths in a way that showcases the attractive nature of Kitsune and yeah they almost reach the peak.

 

“Uwaaaa….”Jonghyun says with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

 

Minhyun chuckles. He knows Jonghyun will love it.

 

"So beautiful….This is so beautiful. How do you know about this place?" Jonghyun asks in wonder as he looks at Minhyun.

 

“I know it’s been hard for you for the past few months. So, I think bring you here can help you to ease up a bit.” Minhyun says. He’s not blind. He can see that his husband missed his home, because sometimes he sees Jonghyun’s sad beauty when his husband staring blankly at the distance. And it makes his heart ache a bit. It’s a weird feeling, he feels sad when Jonghyun feels sad.

 

"You were worried about me?" Jonghyun asks in a small voice and when Minhyun turns around, Jonghyun is looking up at him in wonder.

 

"I like you, you idiot. Why wouldn't I be concerned?" Minhyun tells him.

 

Jonghyun walks pass him and standing on the hillside that they're climbing up, looking down at Minhyun who is a few paces behind him.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Jonghyun asks in a quiet voice.

 

Minhyun doesn't even tell him yes, he just comes closer and kisses Jonghyun.

 

"Look," Minhyun mutters as the kiss ends. "I don't usually say things like this because I'm not good at sappy sentiments and I don't see the point when someone knows but… I guess I need to say it."

 

This is going to feel embarrassing, it's like he can feel the heat of his embarrassment radiating through time it's so bad.

 

"I like you and I care about you, I don't want you getting hurt. I know that this is pretty new and all but I still don't want you getting hurt." Minhyun says uncomfortably. This kind of thing really isn't his forte.

 

"Okay, I really need you to kiss me again after that." Jonghyun says firmly and leans down for it, essentially kissing Minhyun before he gets the chance to do it first.

 

"Come on, let's get moving." Minhyun tells his husband and pulls him onwards.

 

The pair of them, spend the next three hours wandering around the hills and heading up a very large rocky hillside that they had decided on. They talk about a whole bunch of things, about his knights, about how his father knew about them not sleeping together.

 

“So, do you want us to share a room?” Jonghyun asks and scrambles up the steep incline to the next larger chunk of rock sticking out of the slope.

 

“It’s just my suggestion, I’m just asking if you’re fine with that. I’m not forcing you or anything.” Minhyun answer warily.

 

"Oh, Minyeonni get up here, the view is great and the sun is about to set!" Jonghyun says, his voice floating down to Minhyun.

 

He’s follow Jonghyun and from where he's stood right now he can see for miles and miles around and he can appreciate just how high they climbed. He settles down on the edge of their rocky outcrop and looks around at his kingdom in the fading light of its sun.

 

He can see the tall trees with their thick and green leaves. In the distance he can see a winding river, it’s been years, and the last time he goes to this hills is when he’s a little kid. Jonghyun sits down beside him.

 

“I think… I’m okay with us sharing a room” Jonghyun says while staring at the sky.

 

Minhyun reaches a necklace in his pocket and held it out in front of Jonghyun. It is silver necklace with Minhyun’s birthstone as a pendant.

 

Peridot.

 

The lime green color somehow suits his husband. It’s like Minhyun is sharing part of him with Jonghyun and from his looks, Jonghyun knows about it too.

 

Jonghyun shoves Minhyun back from the edge of the rocky ledge and climbs into his lap and kisses Minhyun hard and fiercely. Minhyun makes a surprised noise and his hands catch hold of Jonghyun's hips out of reflex.

 

“Why are doing this to me?” Jonghyun says and kisses him again.

 

"I'm glad you like it." Minhyun says happily and Jonghyun climbs off of his lap and sprawls on the rock, leaning up on his elbows to look at Minhyun.

 

"Hey, the sun's setting." Jonghyun notes and Minhyun looks over and sees the moment when the sun dips below the horizon. The two of them sit in a comfortable kind of silence as the night sky darkens slowly.

 

He sees the wind blowing Jonghyun's blue hair. On impulse he reaches out and touches it carefully. Now when Minhyun looks carefully, Jonghyun hair has blue grey shade on it. Not totally blue color and when he looks up he sees Jonghyun watching him.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- I shouldn't have-" Minhyun apologises hastily but Jonghyun just shrugs.

 

Minhyun looks up at the sky, now that the sun has fully set and without any light. He can see hundreds of thousands of pinpricks of light from far away stars and His eyes wander over every inch of the sky, there's so much to take in up there and he can't stop his mind from reeling with the beauty of it. He thinks that he can sees these stars inside Jonghyun’s eyes especially when his husband excited. Sometimes, Minhyun got to admit, he lost in Jonghyun’s constellations eyes.

 

He feels the prickle of awareness at being watched and when he looks over at Jonghyun in the faint starlight he sees Jonghyun abruptly jerk his head away and look upwards as if he had been watching the stars all along.

 

"Do you want to go back?" Minhyun says quietly, as if somehow speaking loudly might disturb the beauty of the sky above them.

 

"I think I want to stay here a little longer with you, unless you need to go?" Jonghyun says airily.

 

"I think I can stand to stay with you a while longer." Minhyun laughs and falls backwards so that he can stare up at the starry sky a little more comfortably. He tugs Jonghyun backwards by his huge coat.

 

“Why are you-“Minhyun asks is cut short when Seongwoo taps a rock with a rock near them.

 

"I need to talk to you, Prince Minhyun." Seongwoo says in a low and quiet voice.

 

"Okay, so talk.” Minhyun says lightly.

 

“No, alone.” Seongwoo says firmly.

 

Minhyun stands up and follows Seongwoo. Seongwoo keeps walking though until they're a fair distance, easily away from earshot of anyone

 

"What did you want to talk about?" Minhyun asks curiously, his hand idly resting on his sword hilts and running his thumb absently at the fabric.

 

"I need to talk to you about Hyunbin." Seongwoo says seriously.

 

"Hm? What about him?" Minhyun asks in surprise, looking at Seongwoo. He hadn't expected that.

 

"He-" Seongwoo starts to say but he's cut off by a scream in the distance. The direction of the scream is where he left Jonghyun before.

 

Minhyun sprints heading in the direction of the scream with Seongwoo hot on his heels. His other knights follows him behind. Minhyun's heart is hammering so loud that he's sure everyone else must be able to hear it too. All he can think about is Jonghyun and how he's not sure he can forgive himself if Jonghyun is hurt. Jonghyun can't be hurt. He can't. He can't.

 

Minhyun's heart almost stops when he sees Hyunbin at the rock he left Jonghyun before and he's sure that it freezes entirely when he sees blood on Hyunbin hands.

 

Jonghyun is nowhere to be seen.

 

"JONGHYUN!" He screams out and sprints to Hyunbin's side.

 

“Hy-Hyung…I...”Hyunbin says in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, i didn't expect that. Should i turn this into 2hyun angst fic ? haha, Thank you for commenting, it help me determine to finish writing this fic <33


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been months IM so so sorry. Because there's transition of my real life i need time to adapt my working life... Being an adult is hard haha im not abondon this fic don't worry :) Hope you enjoy

Jonghyun looks down at the silver necklace and wonders what the hell it’s supposed to mean, sure he knows the pendant is Minhyun’s birthstone. The birthstone is everywhere especially in their wings of palace. Every accessories in their palace has this birthstone in it, the pictures frames, lamp holders….. its everywhere. It’s in hilt of Minhyun’s sword and his crown too. It literally shows that birthstone belongs and owns by his husband. He swallows thickly and shuts his eyes. So, isn’t it like Minhyun’s willing to share part of him with him?

 

They are married.

 

Of course they need to share everything with each other.

 

And Minhyun actually saying that he likes him.

 

He smiles, hiding it behind the necklace in his hand in a kind of mute embarrassment at being so sentimental, even though no one is there to see it. He’s acting like a fourteen year old with a crush and sure he doesn’t have any experience at all with this sort of thing but he’d expected at his age for him to be a bit cooler and more mature about it.

 

“Prince Junior Royal,” Hyunbin’s voice says from behind Jonghyun, making him jump in surprise.

 

“Hm..yes?” He answers, that startled him and he noticed that Hyunbin suddenly looks a little unsure.

 

“I ah….Here’s some bread for you and hyung” Hyunbin mutters and shows him the mess tin.

 

“What is hyung?” Jonghyun asks as he gets to his feet and goes closer to Hyunbin.

 

Hyunbin answers him but Jonghyun didn’t understand all of it, he did get the gist of it as he noticed the word ‘respect’ out of the sentence, so Jonghyun just assume the hyung word is use as a respect for Minhyun. He should asks Minki when he gets back later.

 

Jonghyun takes the bread and Hyunbin gestured to dip the bread with dark sauce beside the bread. He’s not sure what colour the sauce is because it’s too dark. But wow, the sauce is delicious. He never taste anything like this in Onibugi.

 

“What is this? So good!” He asks with a laugh, so so good. The sauce taste sweet and sour at the same time and he likes it.

 

“Its blueberry jam.” Hyunbin answers.

 

“Blueberry jam? Am I saying that right?” Jonghyun frowns, it’s not a word that he’s heard before.

 

“Blueberry Jam” Hyunbin repeats slowly.

 

“Blueberry Jam” Jonghyun tries again.

 

“You can take all of this” Hyunbin says shyly and hands the mess tin full of bread and blueberry jam to him.

 

“Wahh, thank you!” Jonghyun says brightly. Maybe he’s too excited or he just clumsy, somehow he missed the timing and the mess tin slips from his hand.

 

“AHH!” he wailed, Hyunbin tried to catch the mess tin and failed miserably. All of the bread fell on the rock and the jam dripping down from Hyunbin’s hand.

 

“Sorry!!” Jonghyun apologises quickly. He feels so bad.

 

“It’s okay prince….” Hyunbin says, Jonghyun can’t read Hyunbin’s expression well, the taller man not mad but Jonghyun’s still feels so bad.

 

“Uh…wait here!” Jonghyun says in his highly strung voice. He picked up the mess tin and goes to find water. He swear to god he saw a dew pond near them when they walking to the peak earlier, he’s praying the water is not frozen because of the winter. Its dark and he can’t see clearly where he’s going. He walking in complete darkness, but he trust his navigating skills and YESS! He found the dew pond. The water is icy cold.

 

After collecting a reasonable amount of water, he heads back to the rocks and from distance he sees Minhyun and his knight circling Hyunbin. Jonghyun eyes wide and for a moment he realises what is going on.

 

“What the hell are you doing? Put your sword away!!” Jonghyun shouts across to Minhyun and quickens his pace to the groups.

 

“Jonghyun…you okay?” Minhyun ask him with a slight frown pinching his _perfect_ eyebrows. He lowers the sword in his hand.

 

“Yes, I’m okay, what are you doing?” Jonghyun says flatly. And Minhyun’s knight starts to move and stand behind Minhyun. Not surrounding Hyunbin anymore.

 

“Uhh I thought…you…” Minhyun says sounding embarrassed, his eyes trails to Hyunbin’s stained hand. The jams still drips slowly from his hand.

 

“Oh…No…No..I’m okay” Jonghyun says soothingly. He just realises that Minhyun probably a little worried about the possibility of something bad happens to him. Jonghyun passed the water to Hyunbin and goes to Minhyun’s side.

 

“I think we should head back” he adds.

 

“Uhh yeah, we should” Minhyun manages to say. They walk back in silence. Jonghyun can still feel the muscle tense from Minhyun’s side. The knights including Hyunbin lead the way and it takes a moment for Minhyun to calm down again.

 

“Why would you do that?” Jonghyun ask after they arrived at the palace’s gate, staring intently at his husband.

 

“Aren’t Hyunbin’s your knight and friends?” He continues, pointing out the things that keeps bugging his mind.

 

“I’m married to you. This is what you do.” Minhyun groans, pressing his palms to his forehead.

 

“No! No, that’s not what I mean. It’s just that you’d go against your friends for me?” Jonghyun says thickly and reaching the necklace in his pockets.

 

“Fighting for you is what I’m supposed to do, even against my friends or my people. Even if I wasn’t married to you, at the very least… I love you and that’s what I want to do.” Minhyun mutters, looking away from Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun considers himself to be a strong man. With that said he probably shouldn’t slammed himself against Minhyun and kissing him as hard as he can. He slipping his tongue into Minhyun’s mouth. Their kiss became heated, their breath quickening as Jonghyun bit Minhyun and he feels Minhyun jumped under his touch.

 

“Jju…Jjuya” Minhyun manages to say between heaving breaths, he puts Jonghyun at arm’s length and closed his eyes.

 

“We’re here, at the palace…I..I need to talk with Hyunbin.” Minhyun continues.

 

Jonghyun’s hands come up and wrap around Minhyun’s wrist. One of them is shaking slightly and he doesn’t know if it’s him or Minhyun. Jonghyun nods and he let Minhyun slides away from him and goes to his knights.

 

Is he going overboard?

 

But he can’t help it.

 

It’s not like Jonghyun need anyone’s help to protect him but the way that Minhyun put it was that he would always have Jonghyun’s back whenever he had to, no matter who it was against. That kind of thoughtless dedication and risk……it was enough to send Jonghyun’s heart into overdrive. He sighs and goes to his room. He needs to do something before his mind wanders to his husband again.

 

Jonghyun changes his clothes and reads some of his favourite’s manga and in no time he calm down. Jonghyun startles when someone pinch his thigh. That’s hurt. He immediately get up from his bed and staring annoyingly to his attacker.

 

“What do you want, Minki!” Jonghyun groans when Minki sits on his bed.

 

“I knocks several time and you didn’t answer. Toned down your concentration a little bit can you? And that manga you’ve read about thousand times. You know the ending already!” Minki snaps and gestures to the manga in his hand.

 

“And you….you bit Minhyun earlier. We saw his lip bleeding a little, so I know you did.” Minki continues flatly.

 

Jonghyun whines and falls back onto his bed.

 

“Yeah, so? I was kissing someone as hot as Minhyun, so I got enthusiastic about it, he didn’t seem to mind at all.” He says defensively. Now he starts doubting himself though. He can remember all the details, the throaty sound that Minhyun made when he bit him, and how tight his hands got on Jonghyun’s hips. Surely that was interest, right? They have different cultures, but some reactions are just hardwired in, right?

 

“Yeah, biting someone doesn’t mean just getting overenthusiastic about it in Kitsune. Its…its something else.” Minki says.

 

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Jonghyun grins and watches Minki rolling his eyes, “what does it mean then?”

 

Minki touch his neck, like if does it hard enough then he’s not really having this conversation. Whatever it is that they’re talking about is amazing because seeing Minki this annoyed is side splittingly funny.

 

“Its…an invitation to sex. A very urgent one. Biting is essentially what Kitsunian use to differentiate between just fooling around and… uh.. going for it.” Minki says, uninterested.

 

“So I what, basically painted a big sign saying ‘fuck me’ on myself?” Jonghyun asks incredulously, sitting up and staring at his friend.

 

“Yeah. So you probably shouldn’t do that.” Minki continues.

 

Jonghyun looks at him suspiciously. Minhyun quite obviously didn’t fuck him then and there, there’s no way that Jonghyun would have forgotten about _that_. In fact he just….told Jonghyun that he needs to talk with Hyunbin and then pissed off.

 

“Are you lying to me?” Jonghyun ask suspiciously, leaning closer and squinting at Minki.

 

“What? No! Not about this! I’m trying to tell you something serious here.” Minki snaps.

 

“So…if I was to bite Minhyun then…then we’d have sex? I’d be demanding it almost is what you mean, right?” He questions, staring at the ceiling as he talks.

 

“Yeah, and the harder you bite, the bigger the challenge. Leaving a….a bruise or a bite mark is…ah…” Minki says in a strangled tone, not even able to finish his sentence.

 

“I see.” Jonghyun nods.

 

“I totally understand, thank you Minki.” He adds.

 

“Oh thank goodness you understand” Minki says with dramatic gestures of his hands.

 

Jonghyun silently takes two steps backwards to his bedroom door. He silently spins and breaks out into a sprint through to their shared living area.

 

“JONGHYUN NO!” Minki wails from Jonghyun’s bedroom.

 

“JONGHYUN YES!” Jonghyun shouts back…. and a sofa cushion hits him in the back of his head and his clumsy ass makes him flails to the floor.

 

“JONGHYUN DON’T DO IT!” Minki yells as he flings himself at Jonghyun.

 

“Minki, I have been married to my AMAZING and unfairly hot husband for almost four months without getting to have sex with him! And you’re telling me that I came THIS close to finally getting him and getting laid, but he didn’t because I didn’t get what I was asking for. And now, Now I do get it, you’re going to stop me?!” Jonghyun whines, shoving Minki away from him, Minki can be surprisingly clingy and getting away from his grip is incredibly difficult.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to rush this! You’ve waited four months, you can wait a little more. And it’s not going to BE what you imagined if you rush this now just because you know how!” Minki argues back.

 

Shit, Minki has a point.

 

“UGH. I just like him so much Minki. He told me he loved me, he said it like it was the truest thing he’d ever said.” Jonghyun whines, shutting his eyes. He’s really in deep with Minhyun, he can’t help it.

 

“I know, all the more reason to wait for the right time Jonghyun’ Minki says quietly, standing up and walking away in the direction of his own room. After he’s safely out of eyeshot Jonghyun stands up and open Minhyun’s door. He letting the door open slowly so if Minhyun doesn’t want him to come in he can say so. He already promises to sleep in Minhyun’s room tonight so he just fulfilling his promises. Nothing more.

 

He just want to tease Minki. Of course he needs to wait for the right time, he knows that. 

 

Jonghyun peeks around and Minhyun is sat on his bed looking at him. Jonghyun comes into the room and shuts the door behind him. His eyes drift over to the bed and it’s just that. A bed. They’re going to be sharing, of course they are, and he would be stupid to think otherwise. Jonghyun swallows thickly and shuts his eyes. He opens his eyes and Minhyun still looking at him.

 

“I’m going to sleep.” Minhyun announces with a yawn.

 

Luckily, or perhaps unlucky as his body insists, Minhyun is wearing something. What he’s wearing is a pair of simple black sleep shorts, not unlike Jonghyun’s own. The way they hang low on Minhyun’s hips are extremely distracting though.

 

“Yeah, me too.” He mutters awkwardly. Jonghyun turns around and turns off all the remaining lights, though obviously he can’t do anything about the fireplace. It’s nice though, the dim and warm light makes Minhyun’s room feel sleepy and almost romantic. He shoves that thought out of his mind with great haste and makes his way to the bed. He slides under the bed.

 

The bed isn’t all that big and the two of them would be touching each other if they lie side by side. It feels a little weird being on his side facing Minhyun when Minhyun’s just on his back, like he’s just going to spend all night watching him like a creep.

 

He tries being on his back but then he’s awkwardly aware of how they’re both just there side by side staring up at the ceiling. He tries flipping over to face away from Minhyun, his face facing wall and that just feels really odd as well. He feels Minhyun shift next to him and when Jonghyun returns to being on his back he sees that Minhyun is facing away from him. His husband shifts back on his other side so that he’s looking right at Jonghyun.

 

“This is weird, right?” Jonghyun asks quietly.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Minhyun replies with an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and the soft sound laughter in his breath.

 

“I’ve never slept in the same bed as anyone else.” Jonghyun admits.

 

Minhyun just nods and shuts his eyes. Jonghyun turns onto his other side, facing the wall once more, so that Minhyun is against his back. Minhyun moves in what Jonghyun is quite sure is a shrug and settles a little closer to him, his heat radiating through Jonghyun’s back. Hm. It’s nice but he’s still not comfortable.

 

“No, other way.” He decides, turning over so that he’s facing Minhyun now.

 

“Fine.” Minhyun says disinterestedly, his eyes still shut.

 

“No, you too. Turn over.” Jonghyun insists, shoving Minhyun in the shoulder.

 

“What? Why?” Minhyun frowns and opens his eyes to look at Jonghyun in irritated puzzlement.

 

“Because.” He sighs and shoves Minhyun again. With a grumble Minhyun turns around so that he’s on his other side, facing towards the fireplace. He sighs deeply and Jonghyun watches his back relax after a few deep breath and Jonghyun curves his body around Minhyun’s. Minhyun does have a very nice back and it does feel nice to be close to it and watch him breathe and see the play of the dim firelight on his muscle. That is all very pleasant.

 

But he’s still not comfortable.

 

Jonghyun sighs and rolls onto his back again. No, Not comfortable there, even with the extra space from Minhyun being on his side now.

 

He flips onto his stomach and tries to settles in place but still it’s not comfortable. Maybe it’s just that he has another person in bed with him and it’s going to feel odd either way. Perhaps the blankets are on weird. He rolls over again, sit up and starts to fuss with blankets. That is until a hand snags in his shirt and yanks his back. Jonghyun squawks in surprise and flails for a second before he twists out of the grips and land on his side. His head hits Minhyun’s chest and he kicks at the mattress to get stable.

 

“If you keep moving you can just sleep in your room!” Minhyun says flatly, fisting his hand in the back of Jonghyun’s shirt and pulling at him.

 

“NO! Stay….stay right there. Stay still” Jonghyun says seriously, holding up a hand to stop Minhyun. Minhyun pauses on arm still wrapped around Jonghyun and his fist remains clenched in the back of Jonghyun’s shirt.

 

Jonghyun shuffles a little, moving up against Minhyun and a little higher. Warily he puts his head back down so that his ear just against the place where the muscle in Minhyun’s arm connect to those in his chest and his cheek rest against Minhyun’s chest entirely. His hand is still on Minhyun’s side, his hand tensed to shove Minhyun away but now he relaxes it and loosely wraps it over Minhyun’s midsection. Jonghyun lowers the knee that he had started to dig into Minhyun’s thigh and lets his leg fall around Minhyun’s.

 

His body is warm from his neck down to his toes, every part of him feels like he’s pressed against Minhyun in some way or another. Despite his awkwardness at sharing a bed with Minhyun it seems that, it’s only when he’s as close as he can be that he feels right. He’s comfortable.

 

“This is good.” He says softly against Minhyun’s chest. Minhyun’s hand untense and he releases the back of Jonghyun’s shirt. He thinks that it might have been accidental until Minhyun’s hand smooth the shirt with his hand and runs a path down Jonghyun’s ribs.

 

“You’re not going to move again?” Minhyun asks warily as Jonghyun relaxes against him. He can feel Minhyun’s body heat and it’s as if it’s melting him through and through.

 

“No, I’m good” Jonghyun mumbles, looking up to Minhyun and feeling sleep catch up on him. Minhyun is looking back at him and he looks….surprised almost.

 

“What?” He asks in confusion and he feels the breath catch in Minhyun’s chest. He sees up close Minhyun’s throat move as he swallows. He’s about to ask again when Minhyun twist upwards and nearly completely dislodges Jonghyun. He starts to protest but Minhyun swoops in and kisses him, halting Jonghyun before his tirade begins. Minhyun pulls back and stares at him again, the same expression on his face and he hears Minhyun mutters something quick and quiet to himself and Jonghyun thinks that he catches the word ‘luck’ in there somewhere.

 

“What?” He repeats, feeling confused albeit happy. He’s always pretty happy if Minhyun kisses him, though perhaps after time that won’t work quite well to stop him being annoyed at Minhyun’s oddness.

 

“Nothing,” Minhyun says, pulling Jonghyun back down as he settles back where they were before, “go to sleep”

 

Confuse but vaguely touched Jonghyun relaxes again and closes his eyes. He can hear Minhyun’s heart beating, somewhat fast but slowing down. The hand that Minhyun has against Jonghyun’s ribs is moving in small soft circles and with that touch and the sound of Minhyun’s heart beating under Jonghyun’s ear he falls into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Minhyun POV about the "kiss bite scene" XD ???


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun POV about the kiss bite scene XD hope you enjoy!!

Jonghyun’s eyes widen and his lips part a little, like he has something to say but doesn’t quite sure what. 

 

“Aren’t Hyunbin’s your knight and friends?” Jonghyun finally asks in a voice that has a slight shake to it. Jonghyun’s skin is paler than usual, which say something.

 

Oh. That’s it?

 

Does he even need to be in this conversation right now? This is starting to get tiresome. He still remember the feeling how his heart dropped when he's running to the stone and Jonghyun wasn't there earlier. It’s terrifying. He’s fought in battles and not felt a shred of fear for himself, he’s had people threaten and fight him. He’s won fights and he’s lost but he’s never felt so intensely out of his depth as he does with Jonghyun.

 

Minhyun frowns and looks at his husband.

 

“I’m married to you. This is what you do” Minhyun says, stating the obvious, pressing his palms to his forehead. Sometimes he doesn’t realise how deep in he is until afterwards. And how Jonghyun effortlessly able to affect him.

 

Minhyun not sure that he likes feeling this out of control, but a part of him knows that it’s only going to get more, he can feel it.

 

“No! No, that’s not what I mean. It’s just that you’d go against your friends for me?” Jonghyun asks, sounding shocked. Jonghyun stand still, his eyes are wide, so wide that he can see his iris clearly. It would be cute and funny if it wasn’t so serious.

 

“Fighting for you is what I’m supposed to do, even against my friends or my people. Even if I wasn’t married to you, at the very least… I love you and that’s what I want to do.” Minhyun mumbles, looking away and feeling his own cheeks heat up. He’s probably redder than tomato now and, not for the first time, he wishes that his skin was darker like Jonghyun’s so it wasn’t so obvious. As his pale skin makes it obvious at the slightest embarrassment.

 

Minhyun should probably know better than to take his eyes off Jonghyun because before he knows it, Jonghyun kissing him as hard as he can. One hand is in Minhyun’s shoulder and the other is in his hair, pulling him to just where Jonghyun wants him. Minhyun puts his hands on Jonghyun’s hip, his skin covered with pretty but combat useless clothes, he puts his hands there and with some reluctance he tries to push his reckless husband back. He opens his mouth to speak but Jonghyun just pushes closer to him again and licks his way into Minhyun’s mouth.

 

They are in front of the palace and his guards is nearby for god sake!

 

He knows better so he shouldn’t frantically kiss Jonghyun back but who can resist the smaller man. It takes him another half a minute to work himself into pushing Jonghyun away.

 

This time he manages to gasp out Jonghyun’s name, try to point out all these reasonable things to him. Jonghyun ignores that and leans in and bites Minhyun’s lip.

 

 

He… he bites him and Minhyun is sure that his whole body reacts, he jolts like he’s been struck by lightning.

 

 

Jonghyun bit him and, oh fuck, he’s bitten him hard.

 

 

Minhyun wants Jonghyun so fucking badly. He wants to grab Jonghyun up, and pull him out of those fucking clothes and just-

 

Shit no, Jonghyun bit him so he clearly wants it too, but part of him knows Jonghyun doesn’t know about it. He puts Jonghyun at arm’s length from him and screws his eyes up so that he doesn’t see Jonghyun looking kiss drunk and pleading with him to do what he just asked.

 

“We’re here, at the palace…I..I need to talk with Hyunbin.” Minhyun says, somewhat impressed with himself for gathering brainpower to think of all that when most of him is still focused on the idea of Jonghyun and bed.

 

Jonghyun nods and he goes away from Jonghyun.

 

He walking toward his knight and all of them showing a level of shock that they does not often shows. He gestures to his knights to not say anything and after Jonghyun is out of eyeshot, Minhyun picks a direction and walks, he pausing to lean against a wall with weak knees.

 

Minhyun raises a hand and rubs it over his lip and when he looks at it there is the slightest smear of blood there. Jonghyun didn’t bite him hard enough to split it but enough to…Minhyun debates turning right around and going back to Jonghyun.

 

“Minhyun, your lip!” Aron gasps, Minki besides him leaning over and peering at Minhyun.

 

“Don’t. I have… I have things to do.” He manages to say, screwing his eyes shut and thinking of the things he should do. Jonghyun says he can share the room with him tonight, thinking about his room and bed after that is not a smart thing to think when he could have Jonghyun on that- no. He should find something else to think of then.

 

“But he bit you.” Aron says incredulously.

 

“Shit, I don’t think he gets what that means” Minki says wide eyed.

 

Minhyun sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and a slight coppery tang blooms on the tip of his tongue and he can feel where Jonghyun’s tooth snagged him slightly. His whole body is repeating a litany of **‘Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun’** and yes he’s wanted this for a long time and Minki is right….Jonghyun doesn’t get it.

 

“I’m going to walk and read some books about….the weather. And maybe stare at the wall for a while” Minhyun manages to say. If he keeps walking, he can be away from Jonghyun then it will be easier to resist, and he can focus back.

 

He tongues at the small cut in his lip again and shivers all over. Goddamnit Jonghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor minhyun >.< what do you think? is it too short??


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're okay with this constant update! Un-betaed so sorry if you found any spelling and grammar error >.<

 

 

“You need to teach me about sex.” Minhyun says firmly.

 

For some reason Minki makes a noise like he’s choking and nearly falls off the stairs.

 

“You- you what?” Minki says in strangled tone of voice.

 

“You heard me.” He says with a fed up sigh.

 

“What sort of thing are you wanting to know? And why are you asking me?” Minki ask uninterestedly.

 

“Well I can’t ask Aron, he’s never been with an Onibugian. And I’m not going to ask Jonghyun, I don’t want him to think that I have no idea what I’m doing.” Minhyun frowns. Aside from the oddness that conversation would cause between him and Jonghyun he at least wants to please the man without looking like a fool.

 

“I know they don’t bite because you said Jonghyun didn’t understand that so it’s obviously different, right?” He asks, suddenly feeling uncertain.

 

“There’s more to it than just that but... well, I’ve never slept with anyone before so I can’t really tell you all that much.” The interpreter says. His cheeks tinting redder in his embarrassment.

 

“What does sleeping with someone have to do with sex? Is this another pronunciation thing that I’m not getting? I mean I slept in bed with Jonghyun last night and we didn’t…” He trails off with that thought. He remembers the blue haired man finally settling down to sleep with him. It’s just that Jonghyun is so impossibly beautiful that his hearts just stops, he’s so beautiful, so alluring and tempting without even trying. He’s so different that captures Minhyun’s fascination but he doesn’t think that it’s as simple as that. It’s just that Jonghyun looks…perfect.

 

“No it’s a figure of speech. It’s another way of saying sex I guess. Hold on, let’s switch, that’ll be easier.” Minki says, changing to Kitsunian halfway through.

 

“Like I said though, I don’t know how much help I can be. I don’t have any practical experience.” Minki adds.

 

“Why? I can’t see you having much troubling finding someone, surely Jonghyun doesn’t keep you that busy, before he needed you to teach him Kitsunian you must have had some free time.” Minhyun reasons.

 

“No, it’s not that. I guess it’s just Onibugian culture I suppose.” Minki says.

 

“So tell me about it.” Minhyun prompts.

 

“Sex is something that you only do with someone that you’re married to. It’s supposed to be this big romantic thing and the experience and the build up to it that’s important.” Minki explains slowly.

 

“The idea is that you remember that first time more than other times so it’s important.” He adds, he frowns as he tries to put his culture into words.

 

“I don’t understand.” Minhyun says irritably. Is all of this going to be so hard to understand?

 

“Let me try this another way. If you and Jonghyun went together to this new country, you’d see things and go places and then if you ever went back there again, you’d have all those memories and they’d be really clear because you experience that with each other the first time around. Now do you get it?” Minki explains

 

Minhyun feels like someone just poured ice down his back. The idea makes sense but that is... that’s very different to Kitsune.

 

“Is he going to be angry when he finds out that my first time was years ago?” He asks numbly. He doesn’t regret any of the relationship he’s had, or any of the people that he’s had sex with at all. But the thought of disappointing Jonghyun hurts. He knows that none of this between them was planned, he’d never even expected to like the other man. And he knows that Jonghyun’s expectation of him back then had been equally low. Now that there’s love involved however it’s more complicated.

 

“Is he going to be disappointed?” He adds in horror. What if Jonghyun doesn’t know or hasn’t realised? Will Jonghyun still want him if he knows that? Or if he does will he break his husband’s heart?

 

“What? No. What’s with your expression anyway?” Minki says in confusion but Minhyun’s mind is racing.

 

Minhyun can picture himself telling Jonghyun about this. The smaller man wouldn’t cry but he can picture his hurt expression, a look of betrayal or even anger about it. It’s not his fault, it’s just different in Kitsune, he would understand that wouldn’t he?

 

“Ugh, no, you’re not getting it. The point is that for him, he needs his first time to be with someone he loves and loves him, that’s what makes it perfect. It’s not rushed or something he’s stupidly decided to do because he’s being impulsive, it’s about it being…right. Right person, right feeling, right time. It matters that it’s like that for him. It’s not going to be your first but… well... I’m pretty sure that the rest matches up for you too.“ Minki says with a shrug.

 

He catches the bright sound of Jonghyun’s laughter at the courtyard.

 

“Yeah… that won’t be a problem. “Minhyun says, more to himself than Minki.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They are walking to his father’s office. Jonghyun besides him looks pretty as always. Minhyun decides that Jonghyun needs to learn their laws so here they are. In front his father’s huge office door.

 

“You… sent for me, father?” Minhyun says slowly, after they entered the office.

 

“Yes. I want you to do the hearings today. We didn’t have any yesterday.” His father says in calm and ordered manner.

 

“Can Jonghyun be there too? He is going to be involved with legal things like this eventually.” Minhyun says and his father nods slowly.

 

“That seems sensible. However Prince Jonghyun, I won’t allow your decision alone to hold any weight. You are not yet familiar with our laws or our customs to the level that you need to be for this task. But, by all means observe and talk decisions through with each other. Doing is the fastest way to learn” his father says and inclines his head in a slight nod at them both.

 

Normally that would be his cue to leave so Minhyun quickly bows and herds Jonghyun out. Minhyun pulls the heavy door closed behind them and looks at Jonghyun.

 

“What’s the thing your father was saying that we were supposed to do?” Jonghyun asks.

 

“Oh, hearings. It’s where people come to the palace and tell us their problems or put forward a case that needs a final decision on. It’s often legal, two people think they’re right and neither will give in until someone in charge makes a call on it” Minhyun explains unhappily.

 

“And they’ve exhausted every authority up to royalty. We used to do something similar on occasion but mostly my dad dealt with whatever the nobles couldn’t decide on. I take it you hate the job?” Jonghyun asks curiously.

 

“Yeah, I hate it. Often I can’t give whatever help the person needs or I’m trying to pick who’s right between two people in a shitty situation. There’s no right answer.” Minhyun says. He wishes that he had an answer to everyone’s problems. He does care about his people deeply but it always seems like whenever his father is the one that comes up with better answers. He’s been making Minhyun take his turns doing it alone, trying to ease Minhyun into more responsibility but its one that Minhyun would be happier without. Responsibility.

 

“Sometimes you just have to accept that there’s not always a right answer. You can only be ready for the times when you can really help people and keep looking for them I guess.” Jonghyun tells him.

 

Minhyun leads Jonghyun to the smaller hall, they arrived early so its just him and Jonghyun in the room with a few waiting guard. Minhyun is pleased to see that someone at least had the forethought to put out more than one chair on their side and so he and Jonghyun take their seats in the larger fancier feast chairs.

 

“Ready?” Minhyun asks Jonghyun who gives a mild shrug of agreement. So it might be a worthy thing to do but it doesn’t change the fact that these hearings often descend into bickering which is nothing but dull for Minhyun.

 

This is something that Jonghyun is clearly aware of. Nevertheless he nods at the guards who haul the main doors open and usher the first case in. It turns out to be two men who are equally stubborn and had kept escalating their problem which was nothing more than a landslide making the previous borders of their land unclear and both were claiming that the other was trying to steal from them.

 

Jonghyun watches the pair silently and listens to Minhyun’s questions. It is clear though that both men are struggling to keep their eyes off the blue hair man, Minhyun can’t blame them. Jonghyun is beautiful. Still, he doesn’t want to acknowledge or encourage more ogling of his husband so he pretends as if he doesn’t notice.

 

He hands down his judgement, a pretty standard one at that, and the pair leave with one resigned and the other triumphant. When the door shuts after them Jonghyun speaks.

 

“So… am I following correctly that your judgement was that the man who had fought hardest for his land and was the last to resort to calling for help legally was the rightful owner because of that?” Jonghyun asks, looking sidelong at Minhyun.

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s not how it’s done in Onibugi.” Minhyun responds.

 

“Well, maybe we might but that’s only because it wasn’t farming, hunting or fishing territory. Most likely we’d just divide the contested part in half and send them away. If it was farming, hunting or fishing territory that the other needed to survive then it would go to whenever needed it the most, regardless of who owned it first.” Jonghyun tells him.

 

Minhyun wants to say that it’s a weird idea and disregards the strength and honour of the people involved. But…well Jonghyun is talking about intervening situation that could take needed food away from people. Does he really believe that someone else pride’s is more than saving someone else from a slow and painful death?

 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time, I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Minhyun says thoughtfully,

 

“Really? I thought we were sticking to your laws and beliefs here.” Jonghyun says in surprise. He hadn’t been lecturing or judging, just observing.

 

“I’d be an idiot not to learn what your people would do. Only weak man is afraid to change what he thinks or does because he’s afraid of being wrong. I’m not a weak man.” Minhyun says firmly.

 

Jonghyun looks at him and makes a frustrated noise in his throat as he glances around the room.

 

“Why do you have to say something like that when I can’t get you alone, huh?” Jonghyun says in frustration, thought his tone is one that Minhyun has learnt to recognise as usually occurring when he gets kiss from Jonghyun.

 

Minhyun reminds himself with steely determination that he can’t just bail on this one case in, no matter how attractive his husband is. He occupies himself instead with the next few cases and for the most part he and Jonghyun either have laws that completely agree or the differences because of the geographically. Like Minhyun can hardly sentence a thief to six months labour at sea when Kitsune has no ocean borders.

 

The hearing finished late in the afternoon and they’re going back to their respective room. Jonghyun not officially sharing the room with him yet, as most of Jonghyun clothes is still in his room but every night Jonghyun will come to Minhyun’s room to sleep. And Minhyun is okay with that.

 

After he’s done washing himself, Jonghyun enter his room naturally and sits in the bed. Minhyun standing in front of the mirror and combing his hair. He heard Jonghyun burst out laughing and he looks at Jonghyun confusedly.

 

“I- ahahat! Maybe you need- hahat –this!” Jonghyun manages between fits of sniggering laughter as he tries to suppress it.

In his hand…. there’s an eyebrow pencil.

 

Minhyun glaring down at his husband and a perfect idea occurs to him. He walks closer to the still laughing Jonghyun and grab the eyebrow pencil annoyingly.

 

Jonghyun falls back onto his back as he tries to smother his laughter. Minhyun takes the opportunity to roll over him and pin him down. Jonghyun biting his lip to stop himself from letting out the last snickers inside of him.

 

“You’re smiling. I don’t like that smile what are you doing?” Jonghyun says quickly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

 

Minhyun grins menacingly and makes sure that he’s got Jonghyun properly pinned. He shows the eyebrow pencil between them and gives Jonghyun his most devious smirk.

 

“My eyebrow huh? Maybe you need this too.” Minhyun purrs and moves the eyebrow pencil towards Jonghyun’s eyebrow.

 

“No, no, no! Not my eyebrow, my eyebrow is perfect THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” Jonghyun shouts, squirming and flailing to try to get free. He flings one leg around Minhyun’s hip and starts shoving at him with his knee to try to push him away.

 

“You can’t stop me!” He teases while smiling.

 

“Nooooo!” Jonghyun wails, arching up and trying to duck out of his reach by getting further down and up. Only… only the effect of that is Jonghyun has pressed nearly every inch of his body up against Minhyun’s and suddenly between that and the leg wrapped tight around Minhyun’s hips, Minhyun finds himself thinking of something entirely different. His hand un-tenses of its own accord and the eyebrow pencil falls down on the floor. He looks down at his beautiful husband pressed against him and sees the moment Jonghyun realises their compromising position. Jonghyun relaxes a little so he’s not so tense but he’s still flush against Minhyun’s body.

 

“I… didn’t think this through.” Minhyun mumbles as embarrassment flushes up his neck. He might feel awkward at pinning his husband down like this. Jonghyun wants to wait for the perfect time and it’s sure as hell not going to be now as he just tease his husband with eyebrow pencil.

 

“No, you didn’t.” Jonghyun smiles smugly, clearly pleased at Minhyun’s mistake.

 

Minhyun moves to pull up and away but Jonghyun’s leg around his hip is making that more than a little difficult. He’s about to snap at the blue hair man that he’s married to when Jonghyun pushes himself up on his elbows and kisses him slow and sweet. Minhyun really doesn’t have the willpower, or in all honesty the motivation, to not kiss Jonghyun back so it’s not long before he’s completely draped over the other man, the hand that was pressing him into the bed now skirting up and down the other man’s side.

 

The two of them occasionally break away from kissing, the pair of them getting out of breath with excitement and Jonghyun getting distracted with mouthing at Minhyun’s neck or his earrings. But when Jonghyun comes back to him this time he doesn’t kiss him right away, instead he gets really close and presses his tongue curiously to the spot that he bit Minhyun before.

 

Minhyun’s breath hitches and he remembers Jonghyun’s teeth pressing into him, just enough to draw blood. It hadn’t knowingly been an invitation then but right now he’s begging Jonghyun with everything that he has that this time it will be. He keeps trying to remind himself that just because he wants to have that with Jonghyun, doesn’t mean that Jonghyun has any intent to do that any time soon. He absolutely respect Jonghyun’s decision mentally but his body is screaming at him for it.

 

It’s beyond frustrating.

 

“Ah, Min.” Jonghyun pants, his hot breath on Minhyun’s skin.

 

Minhyun should be able to come up with some coherent response but kissing the skin of Jonghyun’s shoulder that he can reach around the collar of his shirt is more important right now.

 

“Wait, wait.” Jonghyun says a little breathlessly and it takes Minhyun a few moments of immersing himself in the sensation of Jonghyun’s skin before he fully hears the word. Jonghyun is speaking in Onibugian and translating language while his brain is just chanting variations of **‘Jonghyun’** and **‘yes’** , is hard.

 

When he manages to coordinate his mind he pulls back and looks down at Jonghyun. His eyes are dark and even his fringe is askew, Jonghyun looks pretty ruffle from their actions and Minhyun is kind of proud about that.

 

“In… in Onibugi we… ugh… we, uh…” Jonghyun says, stumbling over his words and breaking eye contact with Minhyun to look off to the side. There’s an interesting flush building on Jonghyun’s cheeks.

 

“We wait for-“ Jonghyun starts to say and Minhyun is struck with a bolt of understanding.

 

“Until it’s the right time.” He finishes for Jonghyun and the other man looks at him with some surprise before groaning and pressing his hands to his forehead.

 

“So you got that awful talk too? I thought I was gonna die when Minki started talking.” Jonghyun whines in mortification and Minhyun can’t help but laugh.

 

“I know what you’re saying. I wasn’t going for that.” He says reassuringly.

 

“Unless you were offering!” He blurts out suddenly, because if Jonghyun is then, damn if he isn’t going to oblige him!

 

“No, no. Not that Im not interested because… I…” Jonghyun trails off and then grits his teeth. He looks Minhyun right in the eye and rolls his body up against Minhyun and, oh yeah, he can feel just how interested Jonghyun is in that idea. So it’s not that Jonghyun doesn’t want him, it’s just that this isn’t the right time, Minhyun had figured that out on his own anyway.

 

“What I was getting at was whether in Kitsune you- oh shit, I don’t know the words here.” Jonghyun frowns and tries to work around whatever it is that he’s trying to say.

 

“Do you do that but… not completely? I mean, do you sort of do it or I don’t know, halfway? Im not explaining this right.” Jonghyun groans.

 

Minhyun frowns. How the hell do you ‘sort of’ have sex or ‘halfway’ have sex? What the fuck is Jonghyun talking about? Does he mean start and then just stop and entirely quit it before anyone gets anywhere? That sound like torture!

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He answers flatly.

 

Jonghyun tries saying what he means in Onibugian but not only does he not understand the words but the way Onibugian language works means that if he can’t understand how Jonghyun’s sentence is structured then he can’t understand basically all of it.

 

“I didn’t understand a word of that.” He says slowly and Jonghyun looks like he dies a little inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW !!! Im so sorry...im getting ahead of myself and this chapter becomes longer than i thought that i need to divide it into 2 part --''' im sosorryforgivemeeeee.... next update they will definitely have sexy time. I promised!


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed so sorry if you found any spelling and grammar mistakes... I feel like im going to the hell, sexual contents ahead, proceed at your own risk :)

 

 

Minhyun not lying when he said Jonghyun looks like a puppy. Especially now. The way his eyes waver like a kicked puppy made him looks hundreds times more adorable. So cute. They are discussing about serious matter now but he can’t help smiling. His husband so cute.

 

Jonghyun sighs and shoves his hands against Minhyun’s chest. Minhyun goes along with it because if Jonghyun doesn’t want him there he isn’t going to go against his wishes, but he really likes having the hot blue haired pinned beneath him and he’d like to keep it that way.

 

Jonghyun sits up and sits with his legs awkwardly crossed and his arms in the way of what are most likely strained clothing, not that Minhyun is in any better state.

 

“Okay, this isn’t entirely right but let’s try this again. I know that in Kitsune our word for fuck means something different from our word for-“And Jonghyun flicks from Kitsunian back to Onibugian to a word that Minhyun can’t understand.

 

Minhyun frowns and tries to run over what Jonghyun is saying. Something between fucking and not fucking?

 

“Ugh. Forget it, I’ve managed to completely kill whatever mood we had here. I swear if I have to have the most mortifying vocabulary lesson with Minki any time soon I’ll-“

 

“Oh shit! You want me to blow you!” Minhyun blurts out the second that the idea comes into his head.

 

“I… don’t know what that means.” Jonghyun grumbles, looking exceedingly put out.

 

Minhyun kind of agrees, their stupid language barrier has absolutely killed the natural flow of what they were doing but if Jonghyun is asking him what Minhyun is thinking that Jonghyun is asking him then he is willing to put up with all kinds of awkwardness to get there!

 

“Sometime we need to work out the words for everything, without Aron and Minki.” He says firmly and Jonghyun nods with wide, horrified eyes.

 

“But right now, I think I know what you’re getting at. You want me to fuck you, just not right now.” He says and watches with interest at the way that Jonghyun’s eyes widen, his back goes a little straighter and he hears Jonghyun breathe in sharply. He can’t help but grin at how much Jonghyun is into the idea of that happening someday soon.

 

Minhyun stand and walks to his drawer and grabs a bottle of lube. He goes back to Jonghyun and sits in front of his husband.

 

“As long as we don’t do that, I have a few tricks and I can use my mouth on you right here.” He says smoothly, moving forward onto one hand and sliding the other up Jonghyun’s leg until gets to the bulge in his trousers that Jonghyun was trying to hide. Jonghyun makes a little high pitched noise that Minhyun can’t believe came from him and he’s only just able to resist laughing at the other man because of the imminent possibility of getting to wreck the smaller man completely.

 

“Yes, holy shit, yes. But… just that? Not… more, you’re sure? Jonghyun asks a little warily.

 

“You don’t trust me to have some control?” Minhyun replies, taking his hand back. If that’s what Jonghyun is saying then-

 

“No! I trust you!” Jonghyun insists, lurching forward and clutching his hands at Minhyun’s shoulders.

 

“I just know that we’ve not really got the words down.” He says a little more gently.

 

Jonghyun is kneeling in front of him, his hands on Minhyun’s shoulders and a very worry has written plainly across his face. Jonghyun isn’t exactly a stoic man, when he’s angry or excited it shows easily, in that respect he’s an open book. But when it comes to reading things that Jonghyun is uncomfortable about or uneasy, suddenly it becomes very difficult.

 

Right now though he can see that Jonghyun is openly worried. Minhyun puts his ego aside and thinks that Jonghyun is telling the truth, it’s not that Jonghyun has a lack of trust in him but more that he’s worried about miscommunicating and going further than he wants to. He highly doubts that Jonghyun thinks that Minhyun won’t listen if Jonghyun tells him to stop, but perhaps Jonghyun wants to make it clear how far this is going to go because he isn’t sure that he’d have the willpower to stop and risk ruining his own first time.

 

Minhyun nods and reaches out putting his hands on Jonghyun’s hips and for a moment the blue hair man looks uncertain.

 

“So tell me if anything is wrong and say no if you need to.” He says easily.

 

Jonghyun stares at him wide eyed and Minhyun starts to wonder if he’s said the wrong thing or if he’s presumed too much.

 

Maybe Jonghyun was right and they really lack too much of the right vocabulary to negotiate this thing properly.

 

“If you still want to.” Minhyun says uneasily, his hand coming off of Jonghyun’s hips.

 

Jonghyun seems to jolt into life and flings himself forward, mashing his mouth against Minhyun’s with very little grace but a lot fucking feeling behind it.

 

“You are wearing too many clothes right now.” Jonghyun manages to say in between fierce kisses.

 

“I could say the same.” He grins pulling Jonghyun closer by his hips like he’d intended earlier. His action makes the smaller man topple back on his ass as he does it. Jonghyun seems to flick between pleased at Minhyun’s words and displeased at being made to fall over, he seems to settle on pleased though.

 

“You first.” Jonghyun says quickly and before Minhyun can react Jonghyun has his hands up under Minhyun’s shirt and pulling it up over his head.

 

“Jjuya! Give me a little warning!” Minhyun says out of reflex.

 

“Maybe I’ll just leave you like that,” Jonghyun says and pulls the back of Minhyun’s shirt under his chin, effectively trapping his head in there.

 

“Ive got all of the good parts up here free at least.” Jonghyun says in a sultry voice, running greedy hands over Minhyun’s abs.

 

Okay, no, he needs to get out of his shirt right now. He struggles out of it and flings it across the bed as Jonghyun laughs at him.

 

Jonghyun snickers and shuffle and climbs into Minhyun’s lap.

 

“Now youre wearing too many clothes” Minhyun says firmly and gets his hands on Jonghyun’s 3 layers shirt. Honestly, what is he going to do with this man? Well, its winter but it’s so warm in the room so he still doesn’t get why his husband wore dozens of shirts, long sleeves on top of that.

 

Minhyun stares at the deliciously pale brown skin of his husband’s midsection. He admires the define line that dips below his husband trousers. He leans in and kisses Jonghyun’s bare skin.

 

“Uhhh..thats nice.” Jonghyun sighs, his hands resting of Minhyun’s chest and his head tipping to the side to give Minhyun more room. Jonghyun’s skin is so smooth and as he runs his hands up and down Jonghyun’s back it just feels better and better.

 

Jonghyun falls backwards out of Minhyun’s lap and lands on his elbows and hips gracefully.

 

“Help me out here already.” Jonghyun orders him with his hooded eyes while his hand gestures to his own trousers. Fuck. So sexy.

 

Minhyun reaches forward and gets Jonghyun’s trousers over his hips and pulls them down, leaving the blue hair man only in his underwear. Minhyun swallows thickly and a sweat breaks out on the back of his neck. With one big movement he gets rid of the trousers and throws them off to the side. There’s just one piece of clothing keeping him from seeing Jonghyun naked, he reaches for them but Jonghyun stops him with a hand in his chest.

 

“Hey, hey, why am I nearly naked as the day I was born and you’re only shirtless? That’s not fair.” Jonghyun protest and sits up. Minhyun doesn’t stop him and Jonghyun shoves him backwards so that he’s the one on his back.

 

Having Jonghyun’s hand on him, running over his skin and stripping him is something that’s played over in his mind far too many times. The idea has kept him company through more lonely and frustrated moments than he can count. Just because he wants to uphold Jonghyun’s idea of waiting until the moment is right doesn’t mean that he doesn’t think about fucking his husband into his mattress on a daily basis. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try to imagine what Jonghyun sound like. He looks up at the man that he’s lucky enough to be married to and smiles at the thought that now he’s going to get a good idea of what Jonghyun sounds like. He can’t hardly wait.

 

“This is… better. Im not thinking about anything else.” Jonghyun says slowly once he has Minhyun down to his underwear. Minhyun’s breathe freezes as Jonghyun leans down and kisses his shoulder. Jonghyun’s path trails down Minhyun’s arm and Jonghyun picks his hand and continues all on the way down, when Jonghyun’s mouth gets to the inside of his wrist, he wonders if Jonghyun can feel how fast his pulse is going.

 

He moves his hand the short distance to Jonghyun’s hair and tangles it in the locks at the back and pulls Jonghyun down onto him. He kisses Jonghyun hard and urgently and Minhyun knows that Jonghyun is just as enthusiastic as he is from how breathless he’s getting. He slides his free hand down Jonghyun’s smooth and muscled back and grabs a hold of Jonghyun’s ass, just as he’d been thinking about doing earlier. He hadn’t thought that he’d be able to do it soon after thinking it, but here he is and he was right, Jonghyun has a fantastic ass. Jonghyun clearly doesn’t object to Minhyun’s enthusiasm because he grinds down against Minhyun and he can feel Jonghyun’s hardness next to his. He needs to get his mouth on Jonghyun and fast because he is far too tempting and for the first time he’s actually allowed to do so.

 

He flips them over so that he’s on top of Jonghyun instead and as fast he he can he’s got his hands on the top of Jonghyun’s underwear and is pulling them off. For the first time Minhyun gets a good look at his prize. He doesn’t stare at him though, thatd be weird. He runs his fingers through the black hair above Jonghyun’s cock and hums in interest. He thinks that Jonghyun is actually a little bigger than him. For now though Jonghyun’s cock is flushed and more than inviting.

 

“Have you ever done this?’’ He asks curiously as he runs his thumbs up and down on the underside of Jonghyun’s cock and he looks up at him to see that Jonghyun has his eyes closed tighly and his breathing is fast. Jonghyun opens his eyes at Minhyun’s question and leans up on his elbows to look at him. Jonghyun’s usually bright black eyes is bigger, Jonghyun is definitely into this, he’s not just going along with whatever Minhyun wants.

 

“Mhn, no. It was… oh… it was a bad idea. If I was with anyone then they could get themselves- and then I’d have to argue that it wasn’t mine and… “ Jonghyun trails off. Minhyun didn’t get that word in the middle there but he can guess that he means that any girl that Jonghyun was involved with, even just like this, could get pregnant with someone else and make a claim that their child was royalty. That’s a shitty thing to do but people do worse to get into power.

 

“Probably smart, I only fucked one girl and there’s no way she would do that” he says thoughtfully, knowing that his words are entirely true. Even though he did actually fuck her and not just blow her like he’s going to do to Jonghyun. There’s no way that she would have told anyone that it was his if she got pregnant. Hell even if he had got her pregnant she still probably wouldn’t have told.

 

“Trusting. And for the record, talking about other people that you’ve been with doesn’t do it for me.” Jonghyun says with a glare.

 

He wants to ask if Jonghyun disapproves of his past with other lovers, Minki said that Jonghyun wouldn’t care but maybe making his husband jealous right now isn’t smart.

 

“I can think of better things to do with my mouth,” He answer smartly and carefully licks a stripe up Jonghyun from root to tip. Jonghyun makes this strangled kind of noise and his head falls back on the bed with a muffled thump.

 

“Good answer.” Jonghyun groans.

 

Minhyun moving his hand slowly up and down Jonghyun’s length in between licking him and kissing his skin there and also on the inside of his thighs. Still, he’s impatient to get Jonghyun into his mouth and between his impatience and Jonghyun’s obvious impatience he doesn’t wait as long as he could do.

 

Minhyun takes Jonghyun into his mouth and earning him whine from Jonghyun. Jonghyun’s hips buck to jerk into Minhyun’s mouth. The only sound that fills the room is Jonghyun’s breathy gasps and moans and the slight creak of the bed. Jonghyun pulls his back into a taut arch of bliss.

 

“Hnghh…Min…” Jonghyun pants, reaching his hands down and petting Minhyun’s hair as apologise.

 

He wants to say and tease Jonghyun that he might be fucking Minhyun’s spine right about now, an exaggeration but it still would have been fun. However, all of that requires taking his mouth off of Jonghyun’s dick and that’s down near the bottom of his list of things that he wants to do right now. Instead he just hums in soothing agreement, the vibrations from that make Jonghyun gasp.

 

Everyone that Minhyun has been tastes a little different, but all he taste of right now is his own skin. It’s the same taste that he’s got from Jonghyun’s skin before, when he’s kissed the other man’s skin anywhere. It’s perfect somehow and he probably shouldn’t be getting his emotionally involved over something so insignificant but his relationship with Jonghyun seems to be made of things like that.

 

Minhyun pulls back off of Jonghyun and he ran his thumb over Jonghyun’s lip. Jonghyun leans forward, nuzzling into Minhyun’s hand. Jonghyun meets his eyes and smiles softly. He knows, he’s already said this but Jonghyun is so beautiful, so alluring and tempting without even trying, with his ragged breaths, makes Minhyun’s head spun. Minhyun tried to slow his breathing and calm his racing heart. He kisses the top of Jonghyun’s head.

 

Minhyun reach the lube bottle and squeezes a reasonable of if to his hand. Jonghyun’s eyes waver a little but it shows that he trust what Minhyun is doing right now. Minhyun smile reassuringly and as soon as Minhyun finger press into that sensitive skin between Jonghyun’s balls and puckered hole, Jonghyun’s entire body stiffens. His breath hitching as Minhyun rubs his finger in slow, firm circle. Minhyun keeps things as slow as he can, he likes watching Jonghyun slowly come apart too much to rush it. He watches the way that Jonghyun’s breath comes hard and fast, he watches the flush that shows perfectly through his skin and he feels a thrill at the way Jonghyun’s thighs trembling.

 

Minhyun feels the raised bump inside Jonghyun, and he rubbing his finger back and forth across it. Jonghyun choking on a moan. Minhyun sees Jonghyun’s cock twitch, releasing a thick pre-come. So, he presses his finger harder and gives his husband and impossibly wide lecherous grin. Jonghyun moans as his leg starts twitching uncontrollably.

 

Minhyun crooks his finger up against Jonghyun’s prostate, stimulating it more on the inside. Each push against Jonghyun’s prostate makes more cum bubble up and drip down the length and Minhyun just keep stroking Jonghyun inside rhythmically.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Breaths,” Minhyun soothes.

Jonghyun swallows, dizzy and did as Minhyun instructed and bit the bed sheets to hold back his moan as Minhyun pushes in his other finger. Minhyun has large hand, soft but strong and Jonghyun couldn’t help himself as he spreads his legs. Jonghyun let out a deep breaths and letting it out as a breathless whine as the fingers pushes in deeper.

“Ngghh..” Jonghyun’s eye widen as he spreads his legs more, thighs trembling, toes curling. The firm rubbing on his prostate, it feels weird but feels so good, that familiar feeling of almost wetting himself. He feels the intense pressure in his groin building. He whines eagerly, the pressure increasing. Jonghyun found himself rubbing his cock against the air, not even sure why he was doing it, just that it was aching, itching, needy for stimulation.

“Jjuya….” Minhyun whispers, hearing that, Jonghyun gives a slow whine.

Minhyun fingers inside him curved, pressed in, but his prostate it was so, so sensitive, throbbing from all the attention and Jonghyun moaning out, swallowing hard, gasping as that pleasure flared in him, so bright and intense it was almost pain. Minhyun just keeps circling his fingers, massaging so firmly, pushing him through the orgasm, not stopping.

“Mm…Min, You-you have big hands,” Jonghyun breathes, “just-just too much” Jonghyun moans. Minhyun keep kneading his fingers into his most sensitive place. Jonghyun’s hips keeps twitching uncontrollably as Minhyun rubs him inside. He couldn’t stop himself from lifting his hips or shifting upwards, meeting Minhyun’s fingers. Jonghyun panting and gasping.

Jonghyun felt his whole body do something, spasm or relax or he didn’t know, but it left him feeling limp and dazed, like he’d gone somewhere else, light exploding behind his eyes, his head felt so floaty, so far away. Pleasure smothering his entire body.

Awareness trickling into Jonghyun’s brain, he was shuddering, and his cock was somehow still aching. He hadn’t come. He’d orgasm but he hadn’t come. Huh, that was weird.

“Wh….what was that?” Jonghyun asks confusedly. His mind felt thick and slow, like honey, all sweet and sticky. He feels Minhyun grabbed a hold of his neglected member, stroking it slowly. Ahh wait, Minhyun finger is still inside him, he couldn’t bear the coiling heat in his gut anymore.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Relishing in the sound of his lover whimpering and moaning, Minhyun paid careful attention to his husband face. Jonghyun’s eyes wide and blindly staring at the ceiling, his lip gaping obscenely. Drools tricking down Jonghyun’s chin and onto the bed sheets beneath him. So sexy. Minhyun chuckles, Jonghyun was panting and twitching on the bed before him, he lean down to kiss his husband. He pulls back his fingers inside Jonghyun and keep stroking Jonghyun’s dick slowly.

 

“That was so hot, Jjuya. You’re so sexy” he whisper to the prince ear and stroking the prince’s blue hair with his other hand.

 

The stupid thing is that he’s done this plenty of times before and yet it also feels like a first time, more than just his first time doing this with Jonghyun, this feels like a completely different act than with his past lovers. The whole sight and feel of Jonghyun like this has pushed him closer to his own end than it reasonably should do.

 

“Min, wait, stop.” Jonghyun says, his hand on Minhyun’s arm. Minhyun stops immediately, he retracts his hands off Jonghyun and worry claws at his gut. Was Jonghyun not enjoying it as much as he’d thought?

 

“Here.” Jonghyun breathes, having slipped back into his own language. He moves up onto his knees and climbs into Minhyun’s lap, moving his arms out of the way. He instinctively wraps them around Jonghyun’s back and apparently this is just where Jonghyun wants to be.

 

Minhyun doesn’t think to ask what Jonghyun means by ‘here’, but it’s probably something like he wants to be here instead. He doesn’t ask though because his mouth is occupied by Jonghyun kissing him. Jonghyun seems determined to kiss him as hard as he can, even if his accuracy isn’t as great as before. Jonghyun’s hand is slowly and distractedly making its way down Minhyun’s chest, halting whenever they grind together or when he manages to kiss Jonghyun in just the right way. When Jonghyun finally gets to where he’s going Minhyun realises what he’s up to. Jonghyun’s hand wraps around both of them and Minhyun hisses curses into Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

Feeling his dick rubbed tight against Jonghyun’s own feels inexplicably good, more than it should when he considers that what Jonghyun is doing is just jerking the both of them at once. He tilts his head down and get shoved a lot closer to the precipice of orgasm by watching Jonghyun’s small fingers touching him and moving over him like that.

 

He grips Jonghyun’s hips tighter and knows that he’s probably leaving indentations in Jonghyun’s skin but he can’t help himself. If he doesn’t hold onto Jonghyun he feels like he’s going to lose his mind.

 

“I’ll DIE if I… NEVER get there… IMMEDIATELY.” Jonghyun gasps out in Onibugian and Minhyun listen to him for a second and then bursts out in stupid fits of laughter.

 

“Are you fucking up your own languages?” He laughs at Jonghyun.

 

“This… for teasing me” Jonghyun growls at him in Kitsunian and squeezes both of their cocks a little tighter and moves his hand faster, effectively ruining all of Minhyun’s ability to communicate in any languages.

 

Jonghyun’s hips are bucking against him as much as his hand moving over them and Jonghyun’s head is almost glue to Minhyun’s neck with the hardness that he’s pressed there. He’s gasping and moaning against Minhyun’s skin, so much so that Minhyun feels like when they part, he’ll have it written on his body. He feels Jonghyun’s body shudder all over, his muscles tensing and then the blond makes this broken noise and his free hand clutches tight on Minhyun’s hair.

 

Minhyun feels the warmth of Jonghyun’s release against him and the sensation that tips him over the edge into his own as well. He let go of Jonghyun’s hip with one hand and pulls him close, trying to catch his breath but also murmuring probably endearments into Jonghyun’s neck.

 

Both of them toppled backwards on the bed. Minhyun falls back to his side next to Jonghyun, both of them hot, sweaty and sticky.

 

“Wow.” Jonghyun breathes staring up at the ceiling, Minhyun laughs and grins in agreement.

 

“You… need to tell me the word for that.” Jonghyun says with a stupid smile. Minhyun runs his hands across Jonghyun’s smooth stomach.

 

“Which bit?” He asks idly.

 

“All of it, each bit. Everything. Did I mention that we need to do that again, a lot?” Jonghyun grins with a sparkle of amusement in his black eyes. Neither of them are thinking at full speed right now.

 

Minhyun’s been sexually involved with four people before Jonghyun, two of them were friends. After he’d had sex with his friends things were fun and friendly, both of them felt good and they trusted each other, they were friends after all. The other two had just been people that he’d met. His partners weren’t trashed, after all Minhyun isn’t the type to take advantage of drunk people. He’s a prince so it’s not like people wouldn’t try to assassinate him but Minhyun is a good judge of character. All the same it doesn’t hurt to be on his guard. He perhaps should have been wiser like Jonghyun but he isn’t the one with a culture that encourages true love before sex, Minhyun has needs and he was smart about it.

 

None of that felt like this though. He’s got Jonghyun’s warm body against him and he can’t keep his hands off Jonghyun. He feels like he could fall asleep if he wanted to, something he’s never done before. Even with his friends it wasn’t as intimate as this. No, this thing with Jonghyun is still a first in its own right.

 

“Come here,” Minhyun whines, pulling Jonghyun closer. Minhyun yawns, and Jonghyun settles into his habitual place against Minhyun’s side. His body curls around him, his arm is curled over Minhyun’s middle. Jonghyun’s slightly damp hair is fanned out over his arm. He can feel the way Jonghyun’s breathing runs over his skin and the delicate coil of chain from Jonghyun’s necklace against his chest.  Yup, he’s _the one_ , Minhyun muses before drifting off gently to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it... I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading this story >_< Comments which scenes of this story that you like and maybe i'll considering writing the epilogue hewhewhew...


End file.
